Magenta Madness
by LoveDanielsNuts
Summary: Reposting of the story now it's completed. Cross words and a bad first meeting can cause and create havoc and fun. Light hearted and funny, with swearing and lemons abound...Welshward is drool worthy and the rest of the gang are awesome and funny.
1. Chapter 1

**I pulled this story last year because I was nowhere near getting it finished, I am now happy to say that I am getting it done...at last!**

**I am going to be reposting and reworking the chapters and aim to have it all finished by the end of the summer. I have given myself a deadline of getting it completed and posted by the end of September, so I hope you come along for the ride and enjoy getting back in with Swearlla and Welshward **

...

Magenta Madness

Chapter 1

I hate Mondays.

No, I'm not fucking Garfield the cat, but I seriously HATE Mondays. Who the fuck decided that the weekend should only be 2 days long? Whoever decided that shit needs a good kick in the balls, and I say balls, because you know that crap was decided by a man. No woman is that stupid...well actually I can think of a few.

So here I am on a Monday morning at 7:15am, lying in my beautifully comfy bed and I have to get my ass out of it and start getting ready for work.

There is only one thing that gets be out of bed on a Monday morning, and I can hear it coming from the kitchen of my little 2 bedroom flat that I share with my sister Alice.

My bedroom door is then swung open by my little pixie of a sister, although she's older than me, you wouldn't think it, she has the energy of a 5 years old that lives off artificial colours and shit.

"Come on Bells...its MONDAY!" She sings.

She fucking sings, who the hell does that? That's right, Alice does.

She turns around and flitters back out of my room, leaving the door wide open so I can hear the only thing that gets my ass moving on a Monday, and no it isn't the sound of food cooking and all that crap. It's the only song that can literally get me 'up and at them' in the morning, and we did research to find that shit out.

Seriously, the amount of songs we went through to get me motivated was ridiculous. I'm one of those people that _needs _music to do most things. You know like washing the dishes cannot be done without my trusty lime green iPod in my pocket, it's my addiction.

I can hear the words drifting into my bedroom and by the time the first chorus comes around, I throw my blanket back off me and plant my feet firmly on the ground and dance my way into our little kitchen.

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"

This song gets my ass up, it's as if The Killers knew that they _had _to make this song just for me.

So here we are, me and Alice flaying our arms around our head like a pair of maniacs, jumping up and down and singing along to the song, badly I might add. This song will be on repeat until we leave for work. We have songs for everyday of the week, except on the weekends where we just chill the fuck out, usually too hung over to hear anything until we feel human again. Which in Alice's case is usually 24 hours after the event.

"So you all ready for tonight?" Alice asks while shaking her ass and making us some strong coffee.

I look at my pixie, and wonder where she gets her energy. She is dancing in our small little kitchen in fluffy pink pj's with sheep on them and her usually immaculately spiky bob is in total disarray.

"Ah fuck, bring me down why don't you Al." I say while slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Mum will kick your ass B if you don't turn up, no excuses she said."

She turns to me and looks at me with her big blue eyes and flutters her eyelashes at me,

"Please? I don't want to go on my own."

She gets me every time with the begging shit.

"FINE!" I shout while throwing my hands up in the air.

"Just so you know, if she fucking starts on me Al, I'm gone." I say while pointing a finger at my little big sister.

"She won't, she's too wrapped up in all the wedding rubbish to have a pop tonight." She starts tapping her index finger on her lip while thinking and continues.

"Next week on the other hand..." she trails off.

"Yeah, that's going to be a barrel of fucking fun that shit is." I exclaim.

"Must you swear so much Bella?"

"You _fu__cking_ know I _fucking_ love to _shitting_ swear all the _bollocking_ time Alice." I smirk.

"Yeah, you do it to piss Mum off."

"No I fucking don't." I say while taking a sip of coffee "But that is a bonus." I laugh out.

"Whatever." Alice says with a wave of her hand while she walks into her room to start getting ready.

I sit at our small ass table and start singing to Mr Brightside, making its second appearance of the morning, fuck knows how many times we listen to it before we leave the flat, not that I care, couldn't do a Monday without it, SERIOUSLY!

I make my way into our little bathroom and take a quick shower, knowing that Alice will be in need of the bathroom until we leave for work. She has a routine that she follows every morning, all OCD and shit.

I stand in front of the sink and brush my teeth quickly. I look down to see all of Alice's make up for the day set out. I stare at how precise it's laid out, and just to wind the pixie up, and for making me come tonight, I move her mascara to the other end of the production line. Most people wouldn't give a shit for that, but she has all her shit laid out in order of application.

It's a really childish thing to do, and I know it, but I can't help the small giggle that leaves my lips as I walk out into my room next door.

"All free!" I shout to Alice before I close my door and wait for the wrath of the poison pixie.

I manage to get my white lace matching underwear on before my door is swung open for the second time today by Alice.

"Touch my shit again, and I swear Bella, I will break you fucking fingers."

She is full on seething at me, and for all the anger that she in oozing, I can't help but laugh at her expression.

"You swore!" I said in mock horror.

"Fuck you bitch!" She shouted at me, while a smile played at the edge of her lips.

"No wonder you're single, you annoying cow." She laughed out and walked away.

"Thanks for the reminder." I grumbled to myself.

She knew what to say to shut me the hell up. It's been 6 months but still it fucking smarts when I get reminded of _him._

I shake the thoughts out of my head and continue with getting ready for work.

On go my black work trousers, with meticulous pleats. I didn't do that shit, Alice did, but if it saved me doing my ironing, I wasn't about to complain.

My baby pink fitted shirt hugged me in all the right places, and made my tits look awesome, if I do say so myself, and I do. No one else is going to say it for me.

I put on my plain black heels and stand in front of my full length mirror.

"Not bad Bella." I say to myself.

These trousers are nice and snug around my ass and flare out under where my ass cheeks are, apparently it's more flattering. I wouldn't have a fucking clue, leave all that shit to Alice.

I look at myself and am happy with what I see. I mean, I'm not a super model by any means, but I like my figure and I think that my eyes are my best feature.

I'm 5'4 with shoulder length wavy, mahogany brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes (so I've been told). My lips are full, but not pouty like Angelina Jolie, and my skin is clear and pale, not deathly white like, but living in the UK, we don't see much sun.

Did I forget to mention that? I did, oh well here goes...

I live in London, sharing a small 2 bedroom flat with my sister Alice (you've met her). Our flat is over a book shop in Notting Hill, and that's why we can get away with having ridiculously loud music on repeat in the morning. We're really lucky to have this flat, and to be honest the only reason I can afford it is because the building is owned by our uncle and it's his book shop downstairs. So we get family discount on the rent.

Alice works at a snobby boutique where ladies go that have way too much money. I couldn't afford any of that shit, not that I would want it. I'm a New Look, Top Shop girl myself, and that pisses the pixie off even more. She and my big brother Emmett, got left some serious amount of cash when their dad passed away a few years back. He had invested in shares or some shit and had hit the jackpot.

Right better clarify hadn't I? Emmett is my big brother, well half brother. He and Alice have got the same dad, and Renee our mother married my dad Charlie when Emmett and Alice were young and he adopted them and considers them his kids.

Emmett was 5 and Alice was 2 when my mum and dad met, their dad had fucked off and left mum high and dry. I don't know the full details and never wanted to know, neither did Alice and Emmett. I came along 4 years later after mum and dad got married and we've been this big happy family ever since.

When Alice and Emmett found out about the money after whatshisname died, they didn't want to accept the money, I was all like

"Fuck take it, you guys deserve something off that fuckwit"

My mother hadn't given her opinion on the situation, because she really didn't care. I could tell that dad was a little miffed at the fact that he had provided for them all these years and then their dad dies and leaves them all this money. But Alice and Emmett did accept the money and then make it up to dad by buying him a new car, and fuck was he happy with that.

Anyway, back to the present. I work for an I.T firm that does web design, although I am just a lowly P.A to some right asshole.

My boss, Sam, thinks he is god's gift to women, and that gets my shit going. Every Monday I have to put up with him telling his 'buddy' Mike about all the pussy he had during the weekend. I mean the dude leaves his office door open on purpose I'm sure, to try and make me realize that I want his STD filled ass I'm sure. I would rather become a lesbian than touch him with a fucking barge pole, I mean seriously!

I dry my hair straight and put on simple make up, mascara, blush and lip gloss and make my way to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. Bagels with cream cheese and crispy bacon to go. We have to leave the house at half 8 to make it into work on time.

"I'm done," Alice says while stepping out from her bedroom and takes the bagel from my outstretched hand.

"Why thank you." She smiles at me.

"Let's go pixie." I say while shrugging my jacket on.

She turns the little docking station off while I hold our door open for her to come out. We both take our time walking down the steep steps from our flat to the outer door, how we haven't broken a bone or something yet I'll never know.

We start walking down the street towards our places of work, lucky for us they are across the street from each other.

"What time is the shin dig tonight?" I ask, not really caring.

"Um...think Mum said for us to meet at the restaurant at 7. We'll have time to come home and change."

"And get plastered before we go." I laugh out.

"No way B, if you turn up drunk tonight it's me that gets it in the neck." Alice stops walking and places her hand on my arm and pleads "Please be nice tonight B, not for mum, but for E."

And she's got me by the balls again (if I had any), she knows that there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Emmett.

"Fine, I'll be on my best behaviour, but you and E seriously owe me big style."

"I'll buy you lunch, how's that?" She asks with a smile.

"Fucking perfect." I reply sarcastically.

We parted then as I cross the street and walk into the office.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Ang." I reply.

"Still hating Mondays?" she asks with a giggle.

"You fucking know it." I reply smiling.

Angela was the only one in this entire office that I actually liked, the rest are a bunch of douche bags.

Angela worked on reception and was a slight girl, with long dark hair and big brown eyes. She was like a size zero or some shit, even though she ate more than Emmett, and that's saying something.

"Is he in yet?"

I didn't have to say his name and she knew I meant Sam, my boss.

She grimaced and nodded in reply.

He had that effect on most people that had ovaries, how he still managed to 'tap that', as he says I'll never know. Beer goggles are the only reason I can come up with, and more than likely the size of his wallet.

Sam had built this business up from nothing, he started up in his bedroom while still living at his parent's house. While I admired his work and business ethic, as a person, he was a total cockmunch.

But a job was a job, and I needed one, so here I was Monday through Friday without a hitch.

I made my way to my desk in front of Sam's office, and surprise surprise, his door was open and he was telling Mike all about the ass he had on Saturday night and how he had to kick her out on Sunday before his girlfriend showed up.

"Bet he's lying through his ass." I said quietly to myself.

"What was that Bella?"

I turned round to see Sam and Mike standing behind me looking at my ass while I was getting my mug from my bottom drawer of my desk.

"Uh, nothing." I said while I spun on my heels and made my way to the office kitchen to make myself some tea.

"Ew" I said to myself with a shiver while flicking the kettle on.

Mike totally freaked me out, he was totally harmless. All talk, no balls that one, but still he was a creepy bloke.

I made my tea and Sam's coffee and made my way back to my desk. I placed my tea on my desk and took Sam's coffee into him.

"Have a good weekend Bella?" Sam asked while not looking up from his computer.

"Yeah, great thanks, you?"

I didn't really want to know that, but being polite and all that shit, I ask anyway.

"Perfect thanks honey." He smiled without looking at me.

I hated it when he called me that, but this man had connections and he had never come onto me so I had no reason, yet, to kick him square between the legs.

Sam was in his forties with obviously dyed jet back hair. He spent _way_ too much time on sunbeds and no doubt had more facial care stuff than me and Alice combined. He liked his tailor made suits and Italian shoes and smelt like the aftershave counter at the department store. He had sparking blue eyes, and his hair slicked back like something off that 80's film 'Wall Street.'

Just as I was about to walk away, Sam looked up and said to me,

"We've got a meeting at 10 with Jacob and his guys from advertising. Meet me in the boardroom then, ok?"

He wasn't really asking me but, I just nodded in reply.

Jacob.

Fuck me, where to start with that shit.

Jacob and I had been dating for about a year, I thought everything was fine and dandy but then out of the blue he tells me that he's not ready for a serious relationship. That he wants to be single for awhile. I thought that I would give him time to sow his wild oats and crap, and then after I was away for a week, a month or so after we split, I came back to work and found out off Angela that he's gotten engaged to some plastic blonde bimbo called Jessica.

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I never called him on it either, I just acted like I didn't care while inside it ate me up big style. The amount of Ben and Jerry's I went through that first month was shocking. How I didn't end up like a whale I'll never know.

So for the past 6 months I had avoided Jacob whenever possible, I didn't even go to the works Christmas party. I faked illness for that shit.

I went and sat back at my desk and folded my hands in front of me and rested my head on my arms and groaned to myself.

This was going to be one uncomfortable meeting, on a Monday, of all days.

"Fucking Monday." I muttered to myself, when the phone on my desk rang.

"Sam Brown's office." I answered professionally.

"Hey Bella, call for you on line 3." Angela said.

I didn't even get a chance to say "Don't do it." Before I heard the 'beep beep' of the call being put through.

"Isabella Swan." Said a high shrill voice that could shatter glass.

'Ah fuck.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Mum."

Just in case you didn't get it yet...

I HATE MONDAYS!

...

**I am hoping to update weekly, but if it happens more often, all the better for you lot. Hope you like where I'm going and that you want to come along for the ride.**

**Any mistakes are mine and remember that I am just writing this for fun, so it's not going to be published level.**

**Hope you guys liked it so far and that you stick along for the ride **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2...let's just get on with it shall we.**

**...**

Chapter 2

"Just thought I'd give you a quick ring to make sure you haven't forgotten about tonight."

My mother, God love her, had the worst voice I've ever heard. It was high pitched and so fucking shrill that it made milk curdle.

"Yeah, I remember."

I didn't need to tell her that I had all intentions of forgetting, but Alice being the bane of my life, begged me to go with her.

"How long is E in town for?" I asked my mother.

"Isabella, your brother's name is Emmett. I didn't give my children beautiful names for you to shorten them." She said sounding pissed off.

It annoys my mother something chronic that we all call each other by shortened versions of our names, or letters in my and Emmett's case.

"Your brother, Emmett, is heading back tomorrow with Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen's. We got a lot accomplished today..."

I zoned out then, not really giving a shit about all this wedding crap. I just knew that I had to be there and spend two weeks in some small fucking welsh village while my brother married the girl of his dreams.

Emmett had met Rosalie Cullen while he was working in Cardiff, Wales. The two of them work in building design and architecture. Emmett was still living in London when they first met and used to commute back and forth to Cardiff every day. Now they live together in a little village in Swansea called Kittle. I've never been there but the pictures that Emmett had emailed me seemed nice enough. I'm not a small town type of girl because I love the hustle and bustle of city life too much.

I've met Rosalie a few times over the years because I'm not really into family functions and shit. She seems nice enough and if she can put up with my lame ass brother, then more power to her.

Rose and Emmett were in town for Rose's last wedding dress fitting from some high end designer and they had spent the weekend here, but luckily up until now I had avoided my mother.

I love my mother, but oh my God! She can be seriously over bearing and just a giant pain in my ass.

"You will be on your best behaviour tonight wont you Isabella?"

She wasn't really asking me, the way she said it, she was telling me I _was _going to behave.

"Whatever do you mean mother?" I faked surprise.

"Isabella." she sighed out.

I could imagine her shaking her head at me. It totally pisses my mother off, and she knew that I loved to push her buttons.

"All of Rosalie's family are going to be there tonight and your father and I would very much like you to _not _get drunk and make a spectacle of yourself, and _not _swear like a sailor on shore leave. Please behave."

Ah Dad, how I loved that man. He was the only male on this entire planet that I would do anything for and my mother knows that, so she played the Charlie card. The bitch.

"I will try my best mother, although from the way today is going so far, a drinky winky might be in order tonight. God knows, I need one."

"Do not say the Lords name in vain Isabella!"

Did I forget to mention that my mother is one of those proper ladies? You know, cross your legs at the ankles and all that shit. I was such a disappointment to her, Alice could play the prim and proper part when needed, but I never even bothered to try.

"Sorry mother."

I really needed to get her off the phone before my day got any worse. She was beginning to seriously grate on my last nerve.

"Right must dash Mother dear! See you later, ta ta for now!" I said in a posh voice and hung up the phone before she could say any more.

"Jeez Louise." I signed out.

I had the feeling that by the end of the night, I would be in serious need of company with my best friend Jack Daniels. I would even wave the cola tonight, just the booze.

So I took a cleansing breath and got to the business at hand. I started going through the many emails I needed to reply to and sorted out Sam's mail.

I was replying to an email when Sam came out of his office with his now empty mug and placed on my table.

"Can you get me a refill and meet me in the boardroom?"

He didn't have to ask me but I appreciated that he did. He could have just demanded, I mean who am I to refuse? Can't exactly tell him to 'Go get fucked' can I?

"Yeah, sure Sam, no problem. Be there in five."

I hadn't realized how quick the last hour had gone. I went to the kitchen and refilled both our mugs and walked into the board room. It was a big room with white walls and a pale wooden oval table with the generic boardroom leather swivelling chairs placed around it. I took my place near the head of the table next to Sam. I had a view of everyone coming into the room.

I hated these meetings with advertising on the best of times, but I had managed to avoid Jacob for the last six months, and it looked like my luck had finally run out. I suppose it could have been worse, these meetings only happen twice a year, unless there was a major fuck up.

One by one the rest of the staff filled into the room, last of all Jacob.

As soon as he came into the room I diverted my eyes down to the file that was in front of me, not wanting to make eye contact.

I was in this meeting to take notes and make sure that all the figures that Sam had in front of him were correct. I knew everything was correct but Sam liked to have me on hand to make sure that nothing was missed and I could take notes and file them away later. I hated note taking but, whatever, it was my job.

Sam was going round the table shaking hands and handing out pleasantries to the staff. I got my notebook out and opened the file in front of me, ready to rock and roll.

"Bella." Said a voice I knew all too well.

I really didn't want to have to look at him, I didn't want to look at him and see those eyes looking at me. Once upon a time, all it took was a look from those dark brown eyes to make me come undone.

I could sense that he took the seat at the side of me.

"How've you been?" He asked nervously.

Did he really just ask me that shit?

"Fine." I said, still not looking at him.

"Bells, please look at me." He pleaded.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then turned my head to where he was sitting and opened my eyes to look at Jacob Black.

Sweet baby Jesus and all the orphans!

I would love to say I forgot how fucking gorgeous he is, but that would be a lie. I had every inch of this man memorized in my brain, every freckle, every scar, everything.

The first thing I noticed about Jacob was his brown eyes, so dark that in a certain light they looked black. His shoulder length jet black hair next to his russet coloured skin and his natural white smile. I never went for men with long hair, but Jacob's was like silk and it made him seriously sexy. It made me wet just looking at it, the way it would cascade down his back, in contrast to his russet skin and perfect muscles. Jake was a mixture of nationalities that I wasn't really sure what he was, but it gave him the skin colour of a Native American. It was warm and beautiful. He had a strong jaw line and a muscular neck that went down to his wide shoulders. That was the next thing I noticed about Jake was his shoulders. I would spend hours giving him back rubs just so I could feel the muscles under his skin, and I loved to place gentle kisses all over him. I was so in love with him and it was an intense passionate love, for me anyways.

As I looked at Jake, a wide smile spread across his face.

"How you doin' Bells?" He asked cheekily.

"I'm good, thanks Jake." I replied flatly.

Holy fuck monkeys!

My heart was hammering in my chest, and I could feel my face blushing. There is no way this shit was happening. I had spent months telling myself that Jacob was the biggest prick on this planet, and that I had no feelings for him what so ever. Yet here I am blushing and drooling over the man that broke my heart like a soppy teenager.

That shit isn't going to happen. I had shed too many tears over this bastard. I swallowed hard and pushed down any feelings I had for Jacob. He cannot have this hold over me anymore. I can't allow that to happen.

I removed the smile from my face, and asked Jacob all business like,

"Something I can help you with Jacob?"

"Just wanted to say hi Bells." He said hopefully.

"Well you've said it. You'd better take your seat." I said to him while pointing to a chair across the table at the opposite end to where I was sitting.

The smile faded from his face, and he nervously got up and went and sat in the chair that I had pointed at.

I turned my face back to my notebook and spent the next hour looking intently at what I was writing.

That must have been the longest hour of my life, ever!

As soon as the meeting was over I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the room as quick as my feet could carry me.

"Bella." I heard Jacob calling from behind me.

"What?" I said through my teeth as I spun on my heels to meet him face to face.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Jacob asked me annoyed.

"You did not just ask me that."

I looked up to the ceiling to try and calm my frayed nerves.

"I think I just did." He replied.

"What you want Jacob?" I said turning my gaze back to him.

"Just want to know how you've been." He said while running his hand up the top of my arm and rested his hand on my cheek.

Oh. No. He. Fucking. Didn't.

My right hand shot forward and grabbed his nut sack, and I dug my nails in for good measure. His hand shot down to try and pry my hand away. I leaned forward and said angrily into his ear,

"You have no fucking right to touch me _Jacob,_ you left me because you didn't want a serious relationship and then I find out that your _engaged. _ What fucking drugs are you on?"

He went to answer me, but I squeezed tighter to silence him.

"You broke my heart, you prick. I don't want to be friends with you, and I certainly don't want you to fucking touch me ever again. So _fuck _off."

I released my hand from his balls, and walked off back to my desk. I plonked my ass in my chair, and muttered so many swear words under breath that I was expecting the air around me to become blue.

Sam must have noticed the exchange between us because when I told him a few minutes later that I was taking an early lunch, he didn't say a word, just nodded at me.

I literally stormed out of work and stomped my way down the street to the nearest Starbucks, only a caramel latte and carrot cake could make me sane now.

I thought about calling Al and letting her know what the fuck had just happened, but knowing her she would go over there and kick Jacob's ass. For as little as she is, you don't want to get on her bad side. Also knowing that E was in town, it would only take a quick phone call off Al to get him here to kick Jacob's ass too. They were both gunning for him after the mess I was in when we broke up.

I walked to the crossing and pressed the button, waiting for the green man to give me the go ahead to cross the road. My foot was tapping impatiently when out from nowhere someone pulled me on my shoulder. I then realized that it was coming from my handbag.

Someone was trying to steal my handbag.

"Give me the bag bitch." Said a gruff voice while pulling on my bag.

"You can get FUCKED!" I shouted nice and loud.

Then I heard a voice further off telling the thief to 'fuck off', and then I got swung around, because I still had hold of my bag. I could hear a few more voices getting closer now, then I stumbled and fell backwards, and then it went black.

...

...

When I slowly opened my eyes, God knows how much later, I realized that I was in the hospital on one of those stupid trolley things that they have in the emergency room.

There was a guy that I didn't recognize sitting on the chair at the side of me with his hands in his hair.

Beautiful bronze hair.

I cleared my throat and his eyes shot up to me.

Beautiful green eyes, framed with thick lashes. He had a jaw that you could shave wood with and was covered in delicious stubble.

I was staring at him, giving him the once over with my eyes.

"You're awake." He said with an accent, shaking me out of my staring.

"Your welsh." I replied.

A crooked smile appeared on his model like face.

"Yeah I am." He stated simply.

"That's great and all." I said while looking around the cubicle nervously, "But who the fuck are you?"

He laughed a little at my question and then answered me.

"I'm Edward, and I was the one that called the ambulance. I had to um..." He trailed off while grabbing the hair at the back of his neck nervously.

"I had to say that I was your boyfriend." He said looking at me.

My eyebrows shot up and before I could say anything, he put his hand up to silence me.

What the Fuck?

"I didn't want you waiting here on your own, so I lied so I could stay here with you until someone showed up."

Oh right, that's not weird at all, I thought to myself.

"I went through your purse and found your driver's license so I could give them your name and stuff, and to see if you had any emergency contacts on you. I went through your mobile then and found your ICE contact in there and called Alice. She is on her way here now."

He had been running his hands through his hair while telling me this.

God he was gorgeous and all, but this was a bit too creepy for my liking.

"Right thanks for clearing that up, but how did I get here?"

I couldn't remember anything apart from someone pulling on my bag.

His beautiful face turned angry then as he started to tell me.

"Some thieving low life scum tried to snatch your bag off you, but you wouldn't let go. When I and a few other people ran your way, he pulled you back and you hit your head on the curb."

"Ah, I see." I said while closing my eyes and leaning my head back. "Hence the headache."

"Yeah, that would be why." He said with a chuckle.

I could hear Alice before I could see her.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "You clumsy twat." She said with a slight shake of her head.

"And you are?" she asked Edward while turning in his direction.

"I'm Edward, and I'm just going." He said to Alice while getting out of the chair.

He turned to me turned my hand over and placed a piece of paper in it, and then closed my fist around it.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." He said with a wink and then walked off.

I watched him leave, and what a nice ass he had. His light blue jeans hugged it perfectly.

"Um, earth to Bella" I heard Alice say, bringing me back.

"Oh what?" I asked her while trying to focus back to her and not the awesome piece of ass that just walked away.

"I said what did he put in your hand?"

I totally forgot about that. I slowly unfolded the small piece of white paper.

"It's his number."

"You gonna call him?" Alice asked me all excited.

"Don't know Al to be honest." I said slowly shaking my head.

"You need to get you some of _that."_ Alice said with a nod of her head in the direction that Edward had just left.

"Yeah yeah." Was all I said.

After I got discharged, I called Sam and told him that I won't be back in the office today. I explained that I had a mild concussion and felt like crap so he told me to make sure I rest up and he'll see me tomorrow, if I was up to it.

Alice got the rest of the afternoon off work too, by telling them that she had to look after me. A nice girly afternoon during the working week, what a nice surprise for us both, shame about the circumstance though, injured head and all.

When we got back to the flat, Alice put on a DVD to watch. Well she watched it, my mind wandered to Edward.

Edward what? He didn't even give me his last name, all I knew was that he was Welsh and his name was Edward. Nothing else. Welshward, I liked the sound of that...

I was about to give Edward a call, when my mobile phone went off. I looked at the caller ID, and the name nearly gave me a heart attack.

Jacob.

SERIOUSLY!

"Fuck me!" I said in exasperation.

"What's up?" Alice asked turning to face me.

I held my phone up so she could see the name flashing up on my phone.

Her face turned beetroot red with anger while she snatched the phone from my hand and answered my phone.

"What the fuck do _you _want Jacob Black?" Alice spat.

I couldn't hear what he was saying to Alice, but she was very vocal with her replies to him.

"Yeah, she's fine, not that it's any concern of _yours."_

He must have heard about my little tumble, word gets around.

"You need to seriously fuck off Jacob Black, and never call this number again!"

She hung up on him and tossed my phone across the room.

"Hey, you break it, you can get me a new one sister." I said annoyed.

"Cheeky fucking bastard!"

Alice was angry, well pissed off.

"Asking how you are...like it's any of his fucking business...cock sucking prick."

"What did he say Al?" I asked, fed up of her one sided conversation with herself.

"He said that he was worried about you, and it was his business to find out that you were ok!"

"What?" I said in shock, my eyebrows must have hit the ceiling.

"Exactly!" She shouted back in response.

What the fuck?

I couldn't believe the nerve of him. Who does he think he is? I made myself perfectly cleat this morning, or so I thought.

How fucking dare he act like he gives a fuck, after all this time and what he did, he has no right, no right what so ever to be concerned for my welfare.

"Fuck it!" I shouted while marching into the kitchen.

I grabbed the chilled bottle of wine from the fridge and grabbed two wine glasses.

Alice followed me moments later.

"We need this." I said raising my glass to Alice.

I could see that Alice was still pissed, so I said the only thing that I knew that would change her mood.

"Makeover?" I asked.

"Yay!" She said while jumping up and down clapping her hands.

I hated to be her guinea pig, but if it made her happy, I was fine with it.

We spent the next few hours having facials and trying on clothes for tonight.

A few bottles of wine later we were walking to the restaurant where we were about to be forced to endure a family meal with, Mother.

We were both slightly tipsy by this point, and we had put the world to rights a few times over, always coming back to what assholes men were. We must have called the male species every bad name we could think of.

We were at end of the street by the restaurant.

I was looking at my feet to make sure I was walking in a straight line. My being in heels on a normal day was a danger, but mixed with alcohol, I was bound to do myself some more damage today.

"Hey Bella, its Edward!" Alice whisper shouted to me.

You know the whisper shout drunk speak I'm talking about.

"What?" I asked looking around.

As sure as hell, there he was leaning up against the wall of the restaurant we were heading to.

He had one leg up behind him leaning against the wall, while he was having a cigarette.

He had on perfectly worn jeans and a black shirt. His hair was the mess it was in the hospital.

Any other day I would have swooned and gone all girly on him, but not after the day I've had.

"OI STALKER!" I shouted to him.

He looked in our direction and pushed himself of the wall with that fucking gorgeous grin of his and made his way to us.

Before I even gave him a chance to get a word out, I began my verbal attack on him.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You fucking following me or some sick shit?"

I literally didn't given him a chance to answer my questions, as I continued.

"You go through my handbag and find my planner?"

I started pointing his chest with my finger, and spat, "Stay away from me, you fucking freak!"

I stormed past him and went into the restaurant.

"Can you fucking believe it?" I asked Alice.

"Hey B, Al. Was wondering when you were going to get here." Asked my big bear of a brother.

The door opened behind us and I felt someone come and stand behind me.

"B turn around and meet my future brother in-law, Edward."

I turned around and sure enough, there he was.

Edward looked as shocked as I was.

"You're B?" He asked me dumbfounded.

Only one thought entered my head at that point.

'BOLLOCKS'

**...**

**Right, so you've met Welshward! What you all think? Welsh men are the best, that's why I married one ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello again people! **

**I want to clarify that this fic is based in the UK and that all characters are British. I have thrown in British and Welsh sayings in here so if I write anything that you're not too sure of...ask and I will tell you!**

**On with the show...**

**...**

Chapter 3

"You know each other?" Emmett asked surprised.

I looked at my big brother and tried to formulate a sentence, but nothing would come out. I literally stood there with my mouth hung open waiting for it to catch up with my brain.

"Um yeah." Edward said while still looking at me, "She's Bella...from the hospital."

"No way!" Emmett shouted out with his booming voice. "What are the chances?"

"Yeah." was all I could get out.

I walked off towards where I could see my mother and father sitting at a large table near the back of the restaurant.

"Bloody hell B, Stalker is E's best man." Alice giggled at my side.

"Shut it pixie." I spat at her quietly while turning my gaze behind me to see Edward and Emmett in conversation.

Every now and again Edward would look over in my direction and give me a slight smile.

We made our way over to our mother, feeling very sober, very quickly.

"Isabella, Alice." She gave us the once over with her eyes before continuing, "This is Mrs Cullen."

I always thought my mother looked good for her age, but Mrs Cullen was beautiful, like 1940's beautiful. She had caramel coloured hair that waved down just past her shoulders that framed her heart shaped faced. She had the same green eyes as Edward.

"Please, call me Esme." She said while offering me her hand to shake it. "It's nice to finally meet you both."

She gave us a genuine smile, she was so pretty. I could see that Edward got his looks from his mother.

Whoa! Where did that come from? Why should I care who Stalker looks like?

"Alice, Bella." I heard a voice call from behind us.

We both turned at the same time to see Rose make her way round the table to us. She looked stunning as always.

Rose was 28, only a year older than Alice and 5 years older than me. Rosalie Cullen was tall, statuesque with waist length blonde hair and beautiful deep blue eyes. She had full red lips and a figure that most women would kill for, and curves in all the right places. Rose was wearing a bright red dress that stopped mid thigh. I always felt intimidated by her, but she was a genuinely nice person.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." She said while giving us both quick hugs.

"Have you met everyone?" She asked.

With that Alice burst out laughing and went on to tell Rose how her brother had saved me from being mugged, acted a total gentleman in the hospital and then how I went apeshit on him outside and called him a fucking stalker.

"Oh my God B!" Rose said giggling while trying to stop the laughter escaping with her hand.

"Could only happen to you B." Alice said, while doubling over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Asked a male voice that I didn't recognize.

We all turned around to see a handsome blonde man standing behind us.

"Jog on, you nosey twat!" I said to the stranger.

I was not in the mood to be messed with.

The look on Blondie's face was one of shock and then he smiled at me. The fucker smiled!

"You must be B." He said.

"Oh Bella, this is my brother Jasper." Rosalie said.

She was still laughing, but Al was staring at him with a goofy grin on her face. I knew that face, that was her 'I'm in love face'. No good would come of this. The poor man wouldn't know what's hit him.

"Sorry, been a rough day." I said sheepishly.

"No problem." He said chuckling while shaking my hand.

Jasper was very much like Rose, but a very masculine version. He was as tall as Edward, but he had the same blue eyes as Rose. He had slight dimples just at the edge of his mouth when he smiled. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Al was giving him the once over. She was more or less eye fucking the poor git.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She gave him her hand and I could see _him_ giving her the once over. They were well matched those two.

"Let's get a drink Bella." Rose said with a smirk while putting her arm around my shoulder.

We went and took our seats at the table and Rose poured me a nice big glass or red wine. I inhaled half a glass in one go. Fuck I needed this, and I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Take your time there Isabella." My mother said.

I could tell this night was going to be all fun and fucking games.

Emmett and Edward made their way over to our table, and where do you think Stalker sat? Right fucking next to me!

I mean, granted that there wasn't any other seat available but COME ON!

Emmett didn't take his seat, he stood next to Rosalie and lifted up his pint glass and said,

"I would like to propose a toast."

"You fucking would." I mumbled under my breath.

I thought I had said it too quiet for anyone to hear, but I heard Edward chuckle at my remark.

I held my glass and looked at my big brother. Emmett was as tall as Edward and Jasper, but he had the same dark hair and blue eyes as Alice. He had dimples smack bang in the middle of his cheeks, and he seemed to wear a constant smile. E was my little ray of sunshine, he always knew what to say to cheer me up and he hated to see his family sad or upset. He would take it as his personal mission to make things right if he could, I really loved my brother.

"I want to thank everyone for being here tonight." He started off, but I noticed the pointed look he gave me. He knew I would have tried to get out of this if I could have helped it.

"I know that we men didn't have much say in our decisions this weekend, but it's worth it to be here with all of you."

He looked down at Rose and held his hand to her face.

"I can't wait to marry you baby and have a million kids together."

My mother looked like she was going to cry, I mean seriously! It's a shitty fucking speech and she's shedding tears. Dad looked bored to tears, wonder if he tried getting out of tonight too? No doubt, knowing dad.

Once that sad excuse of a speech was over we all sat there making small talk while looking over our menus.

"So B, had a tumble today then?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Well for your information E, I have had the day from hell."

He raised his brows at me and said "Still hating Mondays then?"

"You fucking know it dude." I said while finishing of my glass of wine.

"Isabella, take your time." My mother said from across the table.

I just looked at her, while dad smirked at me. He knows me so well, and loves how I can press my mother's buttons.

Esme then stood up and refilled my wine glass for me.

"Nothing wrong with unwinding of an evening Bella." She said with a wink.

I think I love Esme Cullen; this woman should have been my mother.

"Thank you." I mouthed silently to her.

She then sat back down and carried on the wedding talk with my mother.

"So Bells, have a nice day?" My dad asked.

I looked at my dad, lounged back in his chair, drinking from a pint glass. My dad was a handsome man. I had his brown hair and eyes but dad has this moustache that belonged in the 80's and he knew it.

"Well let's put it this way Dad, I'll be glad when today is over." I said while slouching in my chair.

He tapped the empty chair at his side, wanting me to sit next to him to talk.

I pushed my chair back and accidentally rubbed my knee against Edward's.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly while making way round the table to my dad.

"Tell me all about it babe." Dad said while slinging his arm around my shoulder.

I told my dad everything, we had no secrets. We could spend hours talking to each other. We were so alike it was scary.

"I bumped into Jacob today." I said quietly.

Instantly I could see that this wasn't going to be a good conversation to have, Charlie's face flushed red in anger. My poor family had to see me in the mess I was after Jacob and I split, and it wasn't pretty.

"Go on." Dad said waiting for me to continue.

"He tried acting all matey with me and shit and then had the audacity to ask me what the problem was because I wouldn't talk to him."

"The bastard!" Dad said just a bit too loudly.

"Who is Dad?" Emmett asked from across the table.

"Nice one Dad." I whispered in his ear.

"That jackass tried talking to your sister today."

Emmett knew straight away to whom dad was referring to.

This was not going to be a fun conversation.

The smile fell from Emmett's face and I could see the anger flash behind his eyes. He was pissed.

"Who did you see Isabella?" My mother asked.

She has always liked Jacob, and when we split up she had the audacity to say that it was most probably my own fault because I was crass and not very lady like. When I had told her that he had gotten engaged she had said "Good for him". My mother, ladies and gentlemen, the ever present bitch.

I didn't even get a chance to reply before Emmett was out of his seat and making his way to the door.

"No E!" I shouted while getting up and following him.

"I told him to say the fuck away from you B, I'm going to kick his ass!" Emmett was seething with hatred for Jacob.

We were outside the restaurant and I put my hand on his arm to try and get him to stand still.

"You didn't let me finish my story E." I said placing myself in front of him.

I noticed Edward and Jasper had come out of the door and stood there, watching our interaction.

I placed my hands on either side of Emmett's face to make him look at me.

"He tried talking to me and shit E, but I got the bastard by the balls. Literally." I said quirking an eyebrow.

"You did?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yep, and I dug my nails in for good measure too." I said proudly.

"That's my girl" He said while grabbing me in his arms and lifting me up for a hug.

"I hate the thought of him being near you after the way he treated you B, you deserve someone so much better than him." He said seriously into my ear so only I could hear.

"I know E, my prince not so charming is around here somewhere, just got to wait for him to find me." I replied.

"You two ok?" Jasper asked.

We both turned to face them, Edward had the door half opened and was standing there waiting for us to come back inside.

"Are we?" I asked Emmett while looking up at him.

"Never better B." He beamed at me. "Come on we better get back inside before Mum rips us a new one."

We made our way back into the restaurant and I could see my mother scowling in my direction. Dad looked uncomfortable. No doubt Mum had been chewing his ear off while we were outside.

"Everything ok?" Rose asked concerned when we sat back down.

"Yeah." Was all I said while taking a big gulp of my refilled glass.

"Thought you might need it." Edward leaned to me and said quietly.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

The evening was going quickly and relatively pleasant. The details of the wedding were discussed over and over again. My mother and Esme were talking like it was their day, not Rose and Emmett's.

Alice and I were to be bridesmaids along with Rose's friends, but we still didn't know what the colour theme was to be. When we asked, all Rose would say is, ''You'll find out next week''.

Oh yeah, I had totally forgotten that we were going to Wales next week. We were to spend a week and a bit there before the actual wedding, why? I wasn't too sure, but after my little confrontation with Jacob today, I was now looking forward to it.

I'm not too sure how much wine I consumed, but when I could feel my words starting to slur, I decided to go outside and get some fresh air.

Alice offered to come outside with me but I waved her off with my hand, she was having way too much fun talking and flirting with Jasper.

I stumbled out the door and the fresh air hit me like a ton of bricks. I was so going to be ill in the morning. I'm thinking that drinking with a concussion was beginning to be a bad idea. Too late now.

I leaned back against the nearest wall and closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, getting the air into my lungs and clear my fuzzy head.

I heard the door open and shut but kept my eyes closed thinking it was someone leaving.

"You ok Bella?"

It was that silky accent that I was beginning to become all too familiar with.

I turned my head to face him, not moving the rest of my body because I didn't know if I would be able to keep from launching myself at him if I did.

"Oh Hey Stalk..." I stopped myself and realized what I was about to say.

He raised his eyebrows up and me questionably.

"Edward." I finished.

"Stalker eh?" He asked with a grin.

"Um, yeah. You heard that?" I said shamefully.

He chuckled quietly to himself while lighting up a cigarette. He handed out the pack to me to offer me one, but I shook my head no.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said while moving to stand in front of me.

"Sure."

"Why do you call each other by letters?" He tilted his head to the side while taking a long pull of his cigarette.

God he's got a nice mouth.

SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Um...it pisses my mother off." I stated simply while trying to clear my head.

Stalker was seriously doing weird things to me.

He laughed again at my answer and even his laugh was fucking sexy.

I pushed away from the wall, which was my first mistake. I stumbled forward and the heel of my shoe must have found the only gap in the pavement and became stuck. My second mistake was reaching out while I was falling forward because I grabbed onto Edward's arm and took him down with me. Only I landed more or less on top of him.

We both hit the pavement with a thud.

"Shit!" I shouted in pain.

As I fell I must have twisted my ankle because it was throbbing.

"Shit Stalker, are you ok?" I asked Edward.

He just looked up at me and burst out laughing.

"Stalker?" He laughed louder once he confirmed what he had heard.

"I've been called many things before Bella, but never Stalker. That's one for the book."

He was laughing uncontrollably now, and I couldn't help but join in.

"I'm so sorry." I laughed out while climbing off his noticeably hard chest.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't put any weight on my ankle and I stumbled again. Edward was up before I knew it and had put his arms around my waist to steady me.

I looked up and all I could see was those beautiful green eyes looking back at me. His lips were inches from my face and all I would have to do is stretch up and I would be able to reach him.

We just stood there looking at each other when he slowly started to lower his head, while his tongue came out and wet his bottom lip.

He was gorgeous, there was no doubting that, but part of me was thinking that this was probably not a good idea. Seeing as I would be spending the next two weeks with him and the rest of the family.

We were so close now that I could feel his breath on my face. Our lips were millimetres away from each other when my phone started ringing.

Help me; I broke apart my insides  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell  
Help me; the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself

I quickly fumbled through my handbag to try and find my find my phone before it got to the chorus, only I was too late.

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed

I finally found my phone but it rung off before I could answer it.

"Nice ringtone." Edward said gruffly while still holding onto my waist.

I looked up at him again and I knew that I wanted to kiss this man and he must have felt the same way because he started lowering his head again.

Just as his lips touched mine, the stupid fucking phone started ringing again.

Edward pulled away nervously then and said,

"You'd better answer it this time."

He then dropped his arms from my waist and made quickly made his way back inside the restaurant.

"I'll send Emmett out to help you." He said over his shoulder, not able to look me in the eye.

What the fuck just happened here? I didn't have a clue that was for sure.

I looked down at my phone while it was still ringing for the second time in minutes, and saw a name flashing up that I had no desire to deal with.

I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"What the fuck do you want Jacob?"

**...**

**"Nothing wrong with unwinding of an evening"**

**Translation...nothing wrong with having an alcohol beverage and chilling out...or basically unwinding in the night and relaxing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rightio ladies...here's the next chapter. I have written the translations for slang and welsh words at the bottom. If there are other ones that your not sure of...let me know :)**

**...**

Chapter 4

I cannot believe he is ringing me.

"Uh, hey Bella. I just wanted to see that you were ok." He stammered down the phone.

"Really Jacob, I mean didn't you have this conversation with Alice earlier?" I snapped at him.

"Yeah but I wanted to hear your voice." He answered.

WHAT?

I lost my train of thought at that statement.

"Bella, I know that things between us aren't good right now, but I would like to try to change that if you'll let me." He said nervously.

"What?" I asked, it was my turn to stammer.

"Well..." I could tell from his voice that he was nervous as hell right now and if it wasn't for the fact that I was in total shock I would have ripped him a new asshole by now.

"...I'm sorry for the way I left things with you and me. I didn't mean to hurt you and I just wanted you to know that Jessica and I split up months ago and that I still love you."

His words rushed out so quickly that I had to process what he said for a few seconds.

"You what?" I asked again.

I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly, I mean did I care if he and Jessica had split up? Only if he was devastated and in serious pain, otherwise I couldn't really give a flying fuck.

"I said I still love you Bella." Jacob stated confidently.

"Right..." I trailed off.

I honestly didn't know how I was meant to reply to that, and Jacob took my silence as an invitation to continue.

"I know I was a prick Bella, and I'm so sorry for the way I treated you and I really want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to be able to prove my love for you..."

"That's enough." I said firmly cutting him off.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm myself, but it didn't work.

Fuck it!

"So let me get this right Jacob." I sneered at him "You dump me because you decide that you're not ready to settle down and all that shit, and then a month or whatever it was later you get engaged to some piece of ass that you've just met."

I took another deep breath while continuing before he could jump in. "Then you end things with her and realize that you still love me even though you put my heart through a fucking meat grinder, made it into a burger, ate said burger and then shit it out? Am I missing anything?"

I was seriously pissed now. This was not going to end happily for Jacob tonight.

"Bells..."

He used that name, big mistake.

"Don't you call me that Jacob Black, you no longer have the right to call me that."

That was a nickname that he gave me when we were in love. He was the only one that called me that and I couldn't bear to hear him call me that now, it hurt too much.

"Let's get one thing straight here you donkey raping shit eater." I spat out "I AM DONE!"

With that I hung up on the bastard. I was feeling totally pissed off and really ready to knock out the next person that so much breathes in my direction.

I hobbled my way back into the restaurant to see that Edward was sitting on the other side of the table next to Jasper.

Whatever, I thought to myself. I couldn't be bothered with any of that shit. My head was in the shed and it was burning down.

I made my way to the little bar and ordered four shots of tequila.

"You sharing those?"

I turned to face Rose while raising the first shot to my mouth.

"Nope." I answered once I had downed the first one and then proceeded to slam back another one.

"What's up, love?" She asked while placing her hand on my arm.

"I'm in pain." Was all I said while slamming back the third shot.

"Emmett." Rose said slightly loud over her shoulder to get his attention.

Emmett silently made his way over and stood behind Rose and she nodded at my now empty four shot glasses on the bar.

I looked at him at he raised his eyebrows questionably at me.

"Don't ask coz I aint telling" I slurred out.

I turned my head to the bar man, but it felt like my eyes were a few seconds behind my head.

"This is good shit." I manage to slur out "Another two." I say while holding up my fingers.

"I think you've had enough, B." Emmett says concerned.

"Do you know what E?" I say while my legs wobbled underneath me and jabbing a finger at his chest. "I HAVE had enough!"

I felt someone stand behind me and place their hands on my hips to hold me up. I turn my head around and see those fuck worthy green eyes looking at me.

"You can fuck off an' all" I said to Edward. "Stalker much?" I laughed at him.

"Come on, let's get you some air."

Edward then grabbed my arm and placed it around his shoulder while he helped me out the front.

"You're such an embarrassment Isabella." I heard my mother say, her voice laced with disappointment.

"Fuck you Renee." I said loudly over my shoulder.

The shocked look on her face made me burst out laughing. She looked like someone just shoved something up her ass.

"Nice potty mouth, B." Edward smirked at me, only then do I realize that I said the ass poking remark out loud, which made me laugh even harder.

Edward leaned me up against the wall and placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Fucking fine and dandy me mate." I slurred out, trying to focus on his face.

I was so going to be sorry in the morning, I loved Tequila, but the bitch didn't love me.

Huh, love! What a total crock of shit.

"Do you know what, Stalker?" I asked Edward louder than really needed.

"I think my mother is angry with me." I giggled out.

He laughed, and his laugh was like silky melted chocolate. If I wasn't so drunk I would have been seriously turned on (me and alcohol = no sex drive).

"Maybe just a little bit, B." Edward replied, still laughing at me.

Next thing I heard was Emmett's booming laugh.

"Shit B, mum is having a hissy fit in there. Al is on her way out here, we need to get you home before mum tears you apart." Emmett was laughing so hard that he had tears streaming down his face.

"Can you please do that on the wedding day? We won't need entertainment then." Rose laughed along with him.

It's a good thing that they are both laid back, if it was anyone else I would've probably been an outcast there and then with my behaviour.

"Why the slammers, B? What's happened?" Emmett asked me while trying to gain his composure.

They knew me too well, as the slammers only came out when shit had hit the proverbial fan.

"Jake called me and decided to tell me that he's sorry for the way he's treated me, but he still loves me and all that crap." I said with a flourish of my hands and a bob of my head.

"That fucker!" Emmett snarled out.

"Yeah well I called him a donkey raping shit eater...beat that." I said while sliding down the wall onto my ass.

"You've always had a way with words bird. No one can swear like you." He said while laughing.

"Why thank you." I replied from my place on the floor.

"Ah hell B, how am I going to get you up the stairs?" Alice exclaimed while looking down at me on the floor.

"No worries Al, I'm like Spiderman, I'll climb the walls" I hiccupped out while trying to stand up.

"Jasper and I will help you back to the flat." Edward said while helping me get back on my seriously unsteady feet.

"Like hell you will Stalker, you'll know where I live then." I said with a shake of my head, which was a bad idea because then I felt sick.

"I need by bed." I moaned out, feeling sorry for myself.

I could still feel Edward's hands on my waist and he was standing directly in front of me, but his face was turned as he was talking to Emmett.

His jaw was so fucking sexy that I wanted to lick it, stubble and all. But I couldn't keep my eyes open so I leaned forward and rested my head on his chest while lacing my hands around his waist. It was probably a bit too of an intimate thing to do, but it was do that or collapse on the floor.

I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is being carried up the stairs to the flat in Edward's arms.

"Stalker what's going on?" I asked groggily.

My hands were placed around his neck and my head was resting at the base of his neck. I couldn't help but have a sniff of him. God he smelled fucking gorgeous, like smoke and something I couldn't place my finger on, but incredibly sexy anyway.

"You passed out on me B, so I'm carrying you."

His voice vibrated through his chest and I could feel it against my cheek.

"B, you are so dead in the morning."

I heard Alice complain ahead of us.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, not really caring.

Edward carried me into my bedroom and laid me down.

"You going to be ok?" He asked while leaning over me.

"Probably not." I laughed out quietly. "I think Alice is mad."

"Just a little." Edward agreed laughing quietly with me.

"Thanks for helping me tonight." I said to him while looking into his 'fuck me' green eyes.

"You're welcome ddigrif hychydig 'n feddw." He said while smiling.

"What's that mean?" I asked while licking my lips, all of a sudden I felt very thirsty.

Edward noticed the movement of my tongue and his eyes went to my lips and then back to my eyes.

"Just babbling in welsh arddun 'n frown chreuau." He said quietly while moving a piece of my hair from my face.

"We good to go?" I heard Jasper ask from my door.

"Yep." Edward replied simply while getting off my bed.

"See you next week, B." He said on his way out of my bedroom door.

"Hi s yn cerdded at edifara i mewn 'r bore." I heard Jasper say to Edward before the front door closed.

"What a mess you are, B." Alice said while standing in my doorway.

"State the obvious why don't you Alice." I snipped.

"Whatever." She said with a wave of her hand and closed my bedroom door.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me, and take me it did.

I was lying on my bed fully clothed. I even still had my coat and shoes on. I could hear Tuesday's tune filtering through from the kitchen. God, my head felt like there was some fucker tap dancing on my skull. See, tequila doesn't love me.

Into the night  
Desperate and broken  
The sound of a fight  
Father has spoken

We were the kings and queens of promise  
We were the victims of ourselves  
Maybe the children of a lesser God  
Between Heaven and Hell  
Heaven and Hell

Heaven and hell? Fuck I'm there, 30 Seconds to Mars have got it so right.

I slowly get up and fuck me! My head felt like it weighed a stone or something. I kicked off my shoes and shrugged off my coat and made my way into the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine!" Alice sang too loudly.

"Is it?" I asked.

I was so hung over that it's a good thing that I didn't have to be at work today. If I had to deal with Jacob today I think I might end up killing him. I mean this hangover is his fault, as he pissed me off which in turn made me turn to drink, which gave me this killer headache. See it all comes back to that fuck head.

"Mum is going to kill you." Alice said singing again.

"Yeah I know, did you enjoy the show at least?" I asked while taking a sip of hot coffee that Alice had just placed in front of me.

"It was very amusing." She said dryly.

I took that as a 'no' then.

"What were you and Edward doing outside anyway?" She asked while taking a bite of some toast.

I cringed while watching her eat. Just the thought of food was making me want to spew.

"Nothing much, you know just general crap." I said while shrugging.

"Oh well isn't Jasper gorgeous?" She asked all excited.

I should have known this was coming, Alice all excited and horny. Not a good combination.

"Well he's better than the last minging munter you went out with Al."

"Steve was not a munter, he had a rough edge to him."

"Rough." I coughed out "He was rougher than a dogs arse Al, you could have done so much better than him."

That did it. Alice stormed off into her bedroom to start getting ready for work. Alice was friends with all her ex boyfriends and stuck up for them whenever I or Emmett would tease her about them. I never understood that about her, but whatever.

I crawled my way back into my bedroom with my coffee and slowly and carefully changed my clothes. Carefully because I noticed that if I moved my head, it hurt like hell.

"Fucking tequila." I muttered to myself while slowly making my way into the living room and then collapsed on the sofa.

I must have been asleep when Alice left for work, although I don't remember falling asleep but the noise coming from my phone woke me up.

I reached over towards the little coffee table and grabbed it. I didn't recognize the number flashing up on the screen. I wasn't going to bother answering it, but what the hell.

"Hello." I said groggily.

"B? It's Edward."

How the hell?

"Edward? Hey, what's up?" I asked then cleared my throat.

"Just making sure you're still alive and that your mother hasn't killed you yet." He said while laughing.

"Yeah laugh all you want Stalker, she most probably is going to kill me." I was almost serious saying this, as she was going to go nuclear on my ass for sure.

"How did you get my number?" I asked curious.

"Emmett gave it to me, you and Alice will be staying with me and Jasper next week, if that's ok."

I thought that we were staying with Emmett and Rose, but before I could say that to him, he continued.

"Your mother and father are staying with Emmett and Rose and I thought that after last night you might want to stay with people that aren't going to complain about you getting smashed." He laughed at the end.

"Oh yeah well, here comes the shame." I said while slouching down on the couch.

I made such a twat of myself.

"I'm sorry for being drunk and shit Stalker, but I had a bad day yesterday." I said.

Why I was explaining myself to him I'll never know. I mean why should I give a shit what he thinks?

"I found it highly amusing, looking forward to seeing more of it when you come down."

Even though he was laughing when he said this, I couldn't help but get a little flutter in my chest when he said that he was looking forward to seeing more of me, well my drunken antics at least.

"Yeah well you say that now Edward, but you have to put up with me and Alice for two weeks, that's harsh dude."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle you." He said sexily.

Was he flirting with me?

Nah, he can't be, it's my hung over head making something out of nothing. I mean nothing has been mentioned about our almost kiss and he is Rose's brother and I have to spend two weeks with the sexy fucker.

All of a sudden I feel very nervous and the need to go and get my bits waxed.

"You reckon?" I asked, a small smile gracing my lips.

Fuck, I'm flirting back here.

"I don't reckon, B. I know I can handle anything you throw at me."

Yes. He is defiantly flirting with me now.

We spent the next few minutes talking until I heard the doorbell buzzing.

"Edward I have to go, there's somebody at the door."

I really didn't want to go but I did need a shower and flirting on the phone to Edward has made me all tingly down below, and I needed to get that shit sorted.

"Ok arddun blodeua, I'll speak to you later."

Again with the welsh, I really should be making notes of all the things he's saying so I can ask him, although I couldn't say those things, let alone spell them.

I hung up the phone as I made my way down the steps to the outer door.

It was a delivery man with a huge ass bunch of flowers.

"They're for Isabella Swan."

I just nodded in confirmation that it was me and signed for them.

Once back upstairs I opened the little card and it read,

_**Bella,**_

_**I'm sorry if I upset you last night, but I meant what I said.**_

_**I'll do whatever I can for you to forgive me.**_

_**Love you always**_

_**Jake**_

Does he not get the hint? Did I not make myself clear? What do I have to do to get him to understand that it's all too late?

Tomorrow I will go to work and make myself perfectly clear to Jacob once and for all that he ended it, but I'm the one walking away.

**...**

**Translations**

**Head in the shed - heads all messed up...confused**

**Didgrif hychydig 'n feddw - funny little drunk**

**Arddun 'n frown chreauau - beautiful brown eyes**

**His yn cerdded at edifara i mewn 'n bore - She's going to be sorry in the morning**

**Spew - sick/vomit**

**Mingin munter - slang for an ugly bastard basically**

**Arddun blodeua - beautiful flower**

**Well I hope you all like this chapter and hope that the Welsh language doesnt confuse too many of you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you're all enjoying this story so far, and here is the next instalment **

**...**

Chapter 5

That night when Alice got home from work we came up with a plan that even the most evil masterminds would be proud of. I was going to hit him where it hurts, and where is that on every man? The balls!

Wednesday morning we got up a little bit earlier and got the plan into motion while listening to the tune of the day, which was Faint by Lincoln Park. The music was loud and hearing Chester's voice made me get courage to do what needed to be done.

My hair was scraped back into a professional looking bun and I wore a black knee length pencil skirt with a white fitted blouse and a mega watt push up bra that made the ladies look amazing. We did my make up simple with full lashes and blood red lip gloss. I wore my black killer heels, and I called them that because they hurt like a bitch, but looked awesome. Just to make sure that I had the naughty secretary look down, I left out my contact lenses and put my glasses on instead.

I put on my long black jacket and I was ready to rock and roll. I wasn't meant to be in work until after the wedding, but as soon as I walked through the office door Angela was there to greet me, she was in on the whole thing.

"He just came in and went straight to his office." She said while giving me the once over.

I opened my jacket so she could see what I had on underneath.

"Looking good Bella, go get 'em girl! She said with a smirk.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the third floor to Jacob's office.

As I was walking down the short corridor to his office he stepped out and looked straight at me.

Fuck he was looking good today! He was wearing black trousers that were snug around his perfectly pert ass and a baby blue shirt and matching tie. But the kicker was the fact that his hair was down around his shoulders. This was my kryptonite, I would really have to keep my game head on to stop myself from humping him right there and then in the corridor.

But that's why I came dressed as I did, and I honestly thought Jacob was going to jump me the way his eyes widened in shock.

"Hello Jacob." I purred "May I talk with you?"

I put on my most seductive voice and I could see Jacob swallow a few times before answering me.

"Um, yeah sure." He replied nervously.

As he held his office door open for me, I purposely brushed myself against him as I walked past.

Let's get this show on the road, I thought to myself.

I went and stood in front of his desk and kept my back to him while I took my jacket off and placed it over the nearest chair.

"Did you get the flowers?" Jacob asked while pushing the door closed.

"Yes I did Jacob and I would like to talk to you about that." I said while looking at him over my glasses.

I had an ulterior motive for dressing up like this today. Jacob used to love it when I dressed up as a slutty secretary. He took his time looking me over and his eyes lingered on my tits, he licked his lips and subtly adjusted himself.

"I meant what I wrote on the card Bells." Jacob said while making his way over to me.

I put my hand on his chest to stop him from coming too close.

"How would you make it up to me Jacob?" I purred.

"Bella, what I did was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know why I got with Jessica let alone get engaged to the girl..."

He was so making this easy. Mentioning _her _to me was going to make me keep my game face on big style.

"Jacob." I said cutting him off from his pitiful rant "I asked how you were going to make it up to me, not how sorry you were."

While I was saying this to him, I took his tie off him and draped it over my coat and made a start unbuttoning his shirt.

"How would you make it up to me Jacob?" I asked him again while taking his shirt all the way off and placing it with his tie on my coat.

I then walked behind him and dragged my blood red manicured nails down his back which caused him to hiss in pleasure.

"You know Jacob, I'm not the girl I was six months ago, and you've got a lot of making up to do." I said calmly.

"Oh Bella, I'll prove how sorry I am if you'll let me." He pleaded.

I moved round to stand in front of him and started to undo his trousers. I slowly undid the button and slid the fly down, all while looking at him in the eyes.

"What makes you think I want you to?" I asked him coyly.

I pushed him back so that he was sitting in the empty seat in front of his desk. I parted his legs so that I could kneel between them and took his shoes off. I tugged on his trousers until he lifted his hips up so I could take them all the way off and placed them with the rest of his clothes.

I could see the bulge growing in his boxers and had to bite the inside of my mouth to hold back the smile that was threatening to escape.

"Bells, you know we're good together. No one gets you like I do." He groaned out, his head falling back.

The cheeky fucking bastard! He was seriously pissing me off but I had a goal and I wasn't going to stop until it was achieved.

Seeing Jacob like this was seriously turning me on, the way he had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Totally absorbed in the moment and feelings that I was giving him, but I had to remember that the prick broke my heart and then went and got engaged to some plastic fucking bimbo.

"Do you realize that you haven't even asked if I was seeing some, you just assumed that I was single." I said while trailing little kisses up his thigh towards the lump in his boxers.

I could hear his breathing hitch when I got near his crotch, but I went over to his other leg instead.

I stood up and leaned over him to whisper in his ear while running my fingers over his smooth marble like chest.

"Do you know what this is doing to me seeing you like this?"

I then cupped his balls and he groaned loudly, and I mean loudly.

"What baby...what am I doing to you?" He asked gruffly while gently thrusting into my hand to get some friction.

"Absolutely fucking nothing." I said while tightening the grip on his balls. "You honestly think that a bunch of fucking flowers would make up for what you did to me?" I said louder this time, my anger evident.

"Bella get off my balls!" Jacob shouted at me, but pinned to the chair.

"You listen to me Jacob Black! This is the last time I will tell you this, fucking stay away from me you cock nosed cunt!"

I released the grip on his cock and stood up straight and looked down at him.

"You're pathetic Jacob and as I said to you on the phone the other day," I took a deep breath and fought down the tears that wanted to escape.

"I AM DONE!" I shouted at him.

I then grabbed my coat and his clothes and walked out of his office leaving him in just his socks and boxer shorts and a great big erection.

"So long you knob jockey!" I called back as I walked out of his office.

"BELLA! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!" I heard him shout but I kept on going.

I took the stairs to the ground floor and passed Angela on the way out.

"How did it go?" She asked excitedly from behind her desk.

"Just taking out the trash." I answered holding up the clothes so that she could see.

At the sight of the clothes she started bouncing in her chair and clapping her hands happily.

I walked out the door and went to the first trash can that I saw in the street and dumped Jacob's clothes in there. I felt totally liberated and I swear to God that I skipped a little.

I was a few feet from the office when my mobile started ringing. I knew straight away who it was before even looking at the caller ID. I pressed the red button to hang up on him and then went into my settings and blocked his number, no more phone calls from Jacob Black.

While I had my phone out, I called Alice, it literally rung twice before she answered it with a squeal.

"B, how'd it go?" She shrieked.

I swear that right now her voice was so high only dogs could hear it.

"Went perfectly Al, clothes are now dumped and no doubt being stolen by a tramp. I left him high and dry and I feel great about it."

I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I mean I should feel slightly guilty or some shit about leaving him in work with no clothes, but no doubt he had his gym bag with him anyway. The whole point of this was to show him who had the power, and it wasn't him.

"Woot! Woot!" Alice shouted down the phone.

She actually "Wooted!".

"Get your ass here B, you deserve a treat on me." Alice said all happy.

Usually I would complain about her spending money on me, but today I think I earned it.

"I'm on my way, I'll bring coffee."

I hung up and walked to Starbucks, and then my phone rang again. It was Angela.

Before I even got to say 'Hello' she cut straight in.

"Bella, Jacob is seriously pissed and he is out looking for you." She said sounding panicked.

Oh well, he most defiantly had his gym bag with him then, couldn't see him walking around the office in his boxers, the thought made me giggle a little though.

"Shit!" I quickly made my way into the coffee shop to hide. "Did he say where he was going?" I asked nervously.

"He said he was going to see Alice."

"Ah fuck me, thanks Angela, I'd better ring her. Call you later."

Before I even got the chance to dial Alice she was ringing me.

"Alice, Jacob is on his way to you." I said even more panicked than before.

"He's already here." She whispered down the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Because I'm hiding out in the back and I don't want him to see me. Margo has told him that I'm off for the wedding and he's ranting at her asking her for my number."

"She won't give it to him will she?"

I should have known that he would have gone to see Alice first, I hated to drag her into this shit, but she did volunteer.

"Don't be daft, course she won't. I'm going to sneak out the back and I'll meet you at home."

"Ok, see you soon."

As soon as I hung up the phone I went outside and flagged down a taxi, no way was I walking with Jacob on the war path.

I was on high alert and made sure that I couldn't see Jacob anywhere before I got out of the taxi. I ran to the door and shut it quickly behind me, I was totally bricking it.

I honestly thought that Jacob would go ape shit over it all, but I didn't think for a second that he would try to hunt me down and call me out on my behaviour. Although, what the fuck was he expecting me to do? Come running back to him like nothing had happened? Not fucking likely I can tell you.

Ten minutes after I got home, Alice turned up.

"This is ridiculous, us hiding from Jacob Black of all people." She was clearly pissed off.

"I'm so sorry Alice for dragging you into this shit." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it sis, he had it coming." She replied with a shrug.

We both sat down on the couch while I gave her a play by play of my morning with Jacob.

"Should we see about going to Wales early?" I asked Alice after we had caught our breath from laughing at Jacob's expense.

"We could do, I mean I've got plenty of holidays left to take. What's a few days early."

I was actually looking forward to getting out of the city, and to be honest, getting away from any chances of running into Jacob. I really didn't want to see him anytime soon. I mean I'll have to deal with him after I go back to work after the wedding, and no doubt get a grilling from Sam for my behaviour, but seeing the total humiliation of Jacob was something that I wouldn't have wanted to miss.

"Shall I give E a ring and ask him?" I said while rummaging through my bag for my phone.

"We're staying with Edward and Jasper though, aren't we? Shouldn't we ask them?"

I noticed how Alice's eyes lit up when she mentioned Jasper. The next two weeks were either going to torturous me, Alice moping over him if he declines her advances, or fawning over him if he accepts them. Don't really like either outcome, but I did manage to cockblock her on Monday night with my drunkenness, so I suppose I can just suck it up for the next few weeks.

"Yeah suppose. I can call Edward but I think he'll be at work now." I say while scrolling through the contacts on my phone.

"No it's ok, I'll call Jazz." Alice said while walking out of the room to make the call.

That girl has got it bad.

I went and walked into my bedroom to start packing some things up for the next few weeks, I honestly didn't think the boys would have a problem with us coming a few days early.

BANG BANG BANG

"ISABELLA SWAN! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Fuck me, Jacob was pounding on the front door. I froze in the middle of my room, as if he could hear me moving up here. Alice came running into my bedroom with her phone still attached to her ear, her eyes were wide and she looked totally stunned.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" I asked Alice.

I knew that Jacob wouldn't physically hurt me or any shit, but that still didn't mean that I wanted to let him rip me a new one. No thanks, I'll pass on that.

"Um yeah ok Jazz, said problem is trying to knock the front door down." Alice said jokingly down the phone.

"No, I was joking Jazz, you don't have to do that...yeah ok, thanks...we'll leave as soon as we can and we'll see you tonight...ok...bye."

Alice hung up after she finished her conversation with Jasper and turned to face me.

"We're leaving tonight!" She said excitedly.

"Oh thank fuck for that. Think I'll end up having a nervous breakdown if we stay here any longer." I said relieved.

"Get packing!" Alice sang while walking out of my room.

"ISABELLA, I KNOW THAT YOUR IN THERE!" He shouted through the letter box.

"Noisy git" I muttered to myself while throwing clothes into the suitcase.

I had no idea what the weather was like is Wales, so I packed clothes for all types of weather. I mean the weather in the UK sucks anyway, but where the guys live is not far from the sea so I imagine that it can get pretty cold there, summer or not.

I looked down at myself and realized that I still had my slutty secretary outfit on. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt and threw the clothes that I just had on to the bottom of the wardrobe, I won't be wearing them again anytime soon.

The banging had finally stopped, I wasn't actually sure when it had. I kind of zoned out while I was packing my case, so it could have been silent for the last ten minutes for all I knew.

"Ready?" Alice asked from my doorway a few minutes later.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." I said.

Lucky for us that the flat had a back exit, we could sneak out that way and go straight into the garage without Jacob seeing us. We still were like a pair of retarded James Bond wannabes, trying to be all stealthy and shit. Didn't work though, Alice stubbed her toe and I lost my grip in my case and it noisily slid down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a loud 'thud'.

We giggled like a pair of school girls as we climbed into Alice's yellow Beetle and managed to squeeze our bags into the trunk. Alice turned the radio up loud and we cruised through the traffic slowly. I hated London traffic, but after about 30 minutes we hit the motorway and Alice put her foot down.

"So how often have you been talking to Jasper then?" I asked while turning in my seat to face Alice.

"As often as you and Edward have been." She replied while having a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"Edward and I have only spoken once Al, and that was to see if I was dead yet." I laughed out.

"Sure it was." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Spill it Al!" I said a bit too loudly.

"Whoa there B." She said while giving me a quick glance, then turning back to the road.

"Sorry Al, but you know I get freaked out when people know shit that I don't." I said apologetically.

"Yeah, I know school sucked for you thicko." She said laughing. "Jasper just so happened to mention that he thought Edward likes you."

"Well that's a good thing, considering we are about to spend the next two and a bit week with them...it will make things easier." I said with a shrug.

"No, I meant that he likes you, likes you." She said looking at me like I had two heads.

"Um, no I don't think so Al." I said while looking out the car window.

"Whatever." She said while finding something else to listen to on the radio.

Edward fancied me...I don't think so. I mean, I know that he nearly kissed me but we had both been drinking that night, and if he had liked me liked me, he would have kissed me and not pulled away.

Men were such assholes, they could never just tell you what goes on in their little stupid heads. Anyway, after the day that I've had, I think its best that I stay away from the opposite sex for awhile, all men do is fuck with your head anyway.

"I'm swearing off men for awhile Al." I said while tapping my fingers along with a song on the radio.

"Oh yeah, coz you've been neck deep in cock for the last few months haven't you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hardy fucking ha ha."

As much as I loved my sister, she knew how to push my fucking buttons.

"So no men?" She asked again.

"Yep, no men...not even drop dead gorgeous welsh teachers..." I trailed off.

"Oh so you've noticed that Edward is a hottie then?"

"Al...you would have to be blind and deaf to not know that he is gorgeous."

"Why blind and deaf?" she asked while looking at me quickly with a raised brow.

"Well you know coz even if you couldn't see how fucking stunning he is...his voice is enough to make your panties slide down your legs there and then." I said casually.

"Oh B, you've got a crush!" Alice said shrieking.

"Ah fuck off Al." I say while sulking like a child.

"Just drop it please." I whined.

"Fine you big baby." She answered with a laugh.

We spent the next two hours making small talk and discussing shit about the wedding when the Severn Bridge came into view.

It was the main bridge to get across from England to Wales, luckily for us the traffic going over wasn't too heavy so we didn't have to wait long.

"Fucking £5:50 to cross the bridge!" I exclaimed.

"Why do we have to pay? I don't get it." Alice whined.

"What are we...three Billy Goats Gruff?"

That line set Alice off into a fit of giggles.

"Just pay the toll, you fucking troll." She laughed out.

"You're a poet and you didn't know it." I laughed in reply.

I grudgingly paid the toll and once we got to the other side of the booth we saw a sign that said

_**Croeso Y Cymru**_

_**Welcome To Wales**_

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've noticed that my authors notes are rather lacking in substance...but, the story is more important.**

**...**

Chapter 6

After 30 minutes of being on the road, we pulled into a service station so I could use the toilet. I was busting!

When I finished I came out to find Alice drinking a poor excuse of a coffee, she grimaced when the black liquid passed her lips.

"Will Jazz be there when we get there?" I asked while buying a sandwich. I hadn't eaten all day and it was getting close to three o'clock.

"Yeah, he'll be there to meet us." She beamed. "We should get there in about an hour."

I hadn't seen her excited about the opposite sex in ages, Alice didn't have very good luck with men. Alice was an intense person and most men run away from that, they didn't know how to take her and most of the time she scared them away.

"Cool." I said simply while we walked back to the car.

I felt a little bit nervous about seeing Edward, I mean I know that we had only spoken on the phone yesterday but I'm sure he was flirting with me. I mean what was I supposed to do with that? Yesterday I would have jumped him and made him my bitch, but after the morning I had...men were definitely off the menu for awhile.

We were back on the motorway and after about 45 minutes we saw the 'Welcome to Swansea' sign.

We travelled through the city centre and ended up driving along the sea front. It was surprisingly beautiful here. We were so used to seeing building on top of building. Swansea was a sea coast town, but not like a little fishing village or any of that crap. The town centre was full of hustle and bustle, but ten minutes drive from the town centre and you were at the Mumbles, stupid name for a village but whatever. It was beautiful here and the beach looked pretty decent. We then had to drive through an area called the 'Mayals', another weird name and the houses here were rather big and posh looking. There was greenery in this place everywhere, I mean we had parks and stuff in London, but the air here smelled clean and fresh. I know that probably sounds daft, but living in London, the air was always polluted and smoggy, I think I was going to like Swansea.

We finally got to Kittle, yes really, that's what the area is called, at about 4:15pm. Lucky for us that Alice is great with directions and that Jasper was good at giving them. And yes, you can interpret that as you will, dirty minded people.

The village was situated around an expanse of green grass. 'Kittle Green'. The boy's house was actually just off from the green. We pulled up outside a farmhouse style cottage that was painted a pale pinkish colour. I mean they lived in a pink house?! I could use this to take the piss out of them something chronic.

"A pink house?" Alice laughed out.

"I know." I giggled in reply.

Before we even got out of the car Jasper was at the front door of the house.

"Hey ladies." He smiled with a wave.

I had to admit, Jasper was a good looking dude. He was wearing a pair of low slung jeans and a plain black t-shirt but you could tell that underneath his clothes he would be ripped and all muscle.

"Hey Jazz!" Alice crooned.

I just rolled my eyes at her obvious attempt at flirting, although Jasper seemed to appreciate the effort.

"Can I help you with your bags?" He offered standing directly in front of Alice.

I felt like I was intruding on their mutual flirtation with each other so I asked,

"Which room is mine Jazz?" I ask while grabbing my bag from the boot.

"Oh um, upstairs, last door on the left." He said while not taking his eyes off Alice.

"Thanks." I said while picking my bag up and making my way into the house.

I wondered how many nights Alice would actually spend in her room. I doubted very many at all, it looked like mother dearest might be organising another wedding soon. Oh the joys!

I walked through the front door and was greeted by one of the cleanest houses I think I had ever seen. To my left was the living room, it looked like a traditional cottage. Oak beamed ceilings and even a fire place that was already lit. There were well worn brown leather settees and a furry looking rug on the floor in front of the fire. The only modern looking thing in here was the humungous TV that was in the corner with about three different games consoles. To my right was the kitchen, it had an Aga stove. The only time I had seen one of those was on cooking shows like Delia Smith. It was gorgeous. There was a pine dining table near the front of the room and directly in front of the front door was the stairs. I noticed that both the rooms were light and airy. I bet Esme had a hand in the decorating here, as it looked like it had received a woman's touch.

I grabbed my bag and trudged up the stairs. I knew that it was a four bedroom house, but I didn't think that it would seem so big up on the landing. I walked down the corridor to the end.

Did he say last door on the left or right? Shit, I couldn't remember. I put my bag down on the floor and reached for the nearest door handle and turned the knob and pushed the door open.

What I saw let me know that I had opened the wrong door.

EDWARD NAKED GETTING OUT OF THE SHOWER!

"Shit! Sorry!" I said, quickly closing what turned out to be the bathroom door.

I could hear Edward laughing from the other side of the door while I quickly opened the door to my left. I rushed into the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

Fuck!

I saw Edward naked! It may have only been for a second but it was long enough to have gotten a look at him, and I mean _all_ of him.

When I had opened the door he had just stepped out of the shower and he had a towel behind him as if he was just about to wrap it around his waist. God, I saw it all. His hair was dripping wet and he had water running down his perfectly defined chest that had hair on it that trailed _all _the way down to his...you know.

I swallowed thickly just thinking about the size of _him. _I'm not a prude or anything, but I had never really looked at a man's cock and thought 'Fuck that's a thing of beauty'. Until now that is.

I threw myself on the bed face first and tried to stop the giggle that was trying to escape. I felt like a teenager that has just seen a penis for the first time or some shit. This wasn't helping my 'No Men' rule. I was going to be dreaming about his perfect penis for months to come. Come? get it? Yeah, I know I'm childish and shit.

"Bella?" I heard from the other side of the bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Ah fuck, Edward.

"Yeah sure Stalker, come in."

'Me. Come in and get me. ' I thought to myself. I was going to have to be on best behaviour, this man was already messing with my ovaries.

I heard the creak of the door but kept my face in the bed.

"Sorry about that." I said into the bed, my voice was muffled by the quilt cover.

"I've got clothes on now." Edward laughed out in his silky voice.

I sat up so I could see him. He was standing there in a pair of ass hugging jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"I didn't know you were in there otherwise I wouldn't have walked in, I opened the wrong door." I said quickly.

This man with the beautiful green eyes and wet hair was making my mind turn to mush. My brain was all gooey, along with a certain part of my anatomy.

"No worries B, but was it the wrong door?" He asked with a smirk and walked out of the room.

What The Fuck?

Was it the wrong door? Did he think that I purposely opened that door because I knew he was in there? If he thinks that about me, he is sadly mistaken. What am I supposed to do about it? Oh my God, I'm so confused right now.

"Hey B, want to come to the pub for a drink?" Alice asked when she appeared in my doorway from nowhere.

She stared at me for a second and then said.

"I know that look." While pointing her finger at me. "What's going on?"

I flung myself backwards on the bed so I was lying down and put my arm over my eyes.

"Edward is confusing the fuck out of me Al." I whined.

Alice came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Whatcha mean?" Alice asked.

I told Alice about me walking in on a naked Edward, and how I apologized and then about what he said, although Alice's mind must have stalled at the 'Naked Edward' part because when I finished she asked,

"You saw him naked?" She whispered out.

I just nodded with a smile.

"Wow." She said while swallowing thickly.

See, he has that effect on people with vaginas.

"Did you get to see his penis?" Alice asked quietly with genuine curiosity.

I just nodded with a smile, again.

"Is he...you know...big?" Alice's eyebrow rose with the end of her question.

"Why do you care? Thought you were into Jasper?" It was my turn to raise the eyebrow.

"Of course I am, but I appreciate a nice penis as much as the next woman." She answered.

"It's a thing of beauty." I said with a sigh.

"What is?" asked Jasper as he stepped into the doorway.

What is it with these Cullen men?

I looked at Alice with wide eyes and I was silently telling her to 'shut the fuck up'.

She gave me a wicked grin, and I knew what she was going to say.

"B saw Edward's peen..."

Was all Alice managed to get out before I flew at her and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Nothing." I laughed out while trying to get her to keep quiet.

But the pixie has got skills, or rather knows how to freak me out.

She licked the inside of my hand.

"Ew Al." I said while trying to dry my hand on my jeans.

"PENIS!" Alice shouted out while running to Jasper's side.

"You did?" Jasper asked shocked with a smile.

"By accident, I opened the wrong door." I whined while falling back on the bed, yet again.

"Sure you did B." Alice said with a knowing smirk.

"Why did I just hear Alice scream 'Penis'?" asked a voice that I would know anywhere.

"Alice was just telling me that B saw yours." Jasper said laughing.

I can't believe that Jasper just said that, do the Welsh have no fucking shame or something?

"Yeah she did, and look at the effect that it had on the poor woman." He said while waving his hand in my direction.

I looked at Edward with my mouth hanging open, shocked at his lack of embarrassment. I mean I was dying of shame here.

"And that's from just looking at it." He said with a wink.

With that wink my ovaries exploded and I felt myself get wet with arousal.

Fuck me.

"Maybe later sweets, but right now we have to meet Emmett and Rose at the pub." Edward said with a smirk.

Shit! I had said that out loud, I really needed to have a chat with my inner monologue. It wasn't working properly and making me look a right twat.

"You all suck ass." I mumbled to them while grabbing my bag and walking past them all and down the stairs.

"Aw B, don't be like that." Jasper said, catching up with me and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Edward's penis has that effect on most women."

I nudged him away with my shoulder and laughed at his attempt to lighten my mood.

"You're a wanker Jazz." I said while punching him in the arm.

"Ouch B, I don't like it rough but Edward does." He said while poking his tongue out and running out the front door.

"What are you? 12?" I laughed out while following him out the door.

"Do you?" I heard Alice ask Edward.

Fuck, I didn't want to be around for that conversation.

"Hey Jazz, wait up!" I shouted after him.

He stopped in his tracks and waited for me to catch up to him. We walked across the rest of the green making small talk until we got to the pub called The Beaufort Arms.

Like everything else in the village it was a typical looking pub for the area. It was painted cream outside with flowers hanging from the door and window boxes. It looked pretty and quaint.

Inside all the wood was a dark mahogany colour and the walls were light. We heard Emmett's booming laugh before we saw him. He and Rose had a table near the back of the pub and they looked so in love it was sickening.

"Hey guys." Emmett said with a smile, getting up to give me a hug.

"So what's the deal B? Jazz said you had some nutter trying to break your door down." Rose asked.

"Yeah, you'd better tell me sis, because I am ready to go to London and kick that fucker in." Emmett said through gritted teeth.

"Can I get a drink first?" I asked. I really didn't want to get into this right now, but I'll do it with a little help from my friend. First name Al. Last name Cohol.

"I'll get them in." said that sexy voice from behind me.

I looked behind me at Edward and I blushed. I fucking blushed!

"I'll help." Alice said. "The usual?" She asked me and I nodded.

"What's with the blush, B?" Emmett asked, looking at me over his pint.

See! He knows me too well, I never blush. Ever.

"She walked in on Edward getting out of the shower." Jasper said with a chuckle.

Emmett burst out laughing and nearly spat his beer all over me.

"Fuck you E." I said while laughing along with him.

"The Beast has that effect on women." Rose giggled along with us.

Next thing I know Edward and Alice are back with our drinks.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked with a smile on his face.

"Nothing bro, nothing." Jasper said to him, and patted his shoulder condescendingly.

"So what happened this morning then?" Rose asked.

I mouthed 'Thank you' at her for changing the subject and saving me from burning up brighter than the sun.

I went into my story, telling them how I had received flowers from Jacob yesterday and what the card said. About how Alice and I had come up with a plan to let Jacob know who was boss. When I went into _great_ detail about what I was wearing, I could see Edward squirm a little in his seat, which made me smirk knowingly at him.

When I got to the part about getting Jacob naked and hard, and then me grabbing him by the balls Emmett stood up, pointed his finger at me and shouted out, "Hell yeah, that's my little sister everybody."

I nearly died of shame, I could feel my face burning up. I must have been the colour of beetroot, must have been.

"Sit your ass back down." I hissed at him.

"Sorry, carry on." Emmett said eager for me to continue.

I drained the last of my Tia Maria and coke and Alice got up to get me a refill while I told Emmett the rest of the story up to when we got here.

"And then you saw Edward's dick." Emmett said simply with a smile.

Edward full on chocked on his beer, it came out of his nose and everything. We all burst out laughing at poor Edward coughing and spluttering on his drink.

We were talking amongst ourselves when Emmett whispered to us.

"Easy alert."

He, Rose, Edward and Jasper all slouched down in their seats and if they were trying to make themselves smaller or something.

"Quick B, change seats with Jasper" Rose said with a nod of her head.

"Why?" I whispered out while changing seats, which made me sit next to Edward.

"Just play along." Edward pleaded while putting his arm around me and grabbing my hand with his other hand and placing it on his thigh.

"She's totally in love with Edward and won't get the hint." Rose said while I turned back to look at her.

I could see the disgust on her face, Rose obviously didn't like this woman one little bit.

"Oh ok." I said while secretly doing the happy dance in my head.

I leaned into Edward and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Will this help?" I asked.

I could see Edward's adam's apple bob up and down while he swallowed and nodded.

Oh my God! I felt like a giddy little girl, my heart was beating so fast that I was sure that Edward would be able to hear it.

"Hey peeps!" said a nasally voice.

I turned to see a tall, too skinny brunette with _way _too much make up, look the group over.

They just nodded there acknowledgment to her.

"Hey Edward!" She crooned at him and sided up to him.

"Hi." Edward grimaced back in reply.

I gave his hand a slight squeeze in support. Her voice was enough to make me vomit, it was as if she was trying to sound sexy, but came off sounding sleazy instead.

Edward then did something that made my heart want to jump out of my chest and hump his leg. He kissed me on the forehead and cradled my cheek with the hand that was around my shoulders.

GAH!

"Rose, how's the wedding plans going?" The screecher asked trying to get herself invited to the table not noticing the little exchange between Edward and me.

"Great thanks." Was all Rose said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked Emmett.

"These are my sisters, Alice and Bella." He said casually with a wave in our direction, it was obvious that none of them wanted to get into a conversation with her.

"My names Ellie Collins." She said looking Alice over and then she turned to me and her eyes popped open when she saw the intimate position that Edward and I were in. "Everyone calls me E.C." She sneered at me.

"Drink?" She asked the table, but no one in general.

We all mumbled our 'no thanks' and she walked off, Edward's arms relaxed slightly and went back around my shoulder.

"E.C eh?" I asked Edward.

"Actually, we call her 'Easy', but she doesn't know that." Emmett laughed out quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"Is she an ex or something?" I asked Edward again.

"She wishes." snorted Rose. "She's the local bike and because the Cullen boys have taste and don't want a ride, she thinks it's a challenge."

I turned my head and I could see that Ellie was eye fucking Edward from the bar and when she noticed me looking at her she gave me a right dirty look. There was no way I was letting her get away with that. I mean who the fuck does she think she is.

I turned my face to look at Edward, and he looked back at me quizzically.

"Let's see if we can get her to take the hint." I said quietly.

I brought my free hand up and placed it on Edward's cheek and looked him square in the eyes. I slowly brought my face closer to his and then closed the distance between us and kissed him.

His lips were soft against mine, and a second after our lips touched I could feel him respond to my kiss. We exchanged a few gentle kisses before his mouth opened and I could feel his tongue searching for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues slid slowly against one another, I felt Edward's arm tighten around my shoulder while my hand in his squeezed slightly.

I heard someone clear their throat nervously.

I slowly pulled away from Edward, but not before placing another soft kiss on his lips.

I casually picked up my drink and took a sip and looked at the eyes staring at me from around the table, including Edward's. Inside my lady parts were doing the Cha Cha Slide and giving each other high fives, but from the outside I looked perfectly calm.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"That's what I would like to know." Said Edward gruffly into my ear.

**...**

**So what do you think? Hope you liked it **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are again!**

**...**

Chapter 7

My heart was hammering in my chest at Edward's gruff voice in my ear, his voice alone was melting my panties.

I mean I had to squeeze my thighs together to stop my clit from shouting out to Edward "Oi Big Boy! Get your pretty face down here!"

I swear to God that if my clit had a voice, that's what it would have said because I was thinking it myself. I could rein my mouth in a little, but my clit seemed to have a life of its own now that Edward was around.

"I was helping you out." I said innocently while looking into his green eyes.

Big mistake...they were dark and full of lust.

"Really?" He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes really." I gulped and then continued, "Got to make it believable for Easy to leave you alone."

"Oh." He said with something in his voice that I was sure was a touch of disappointment.

"I need the ladies, coming B?" Alice asked me while standing up.

I knew the look in her eyes meant that she was not really asking me, but telling me.

"Me too." Rosalie said a little too enthused while getting up.

We walked past the table and then through the toilet doors. I didn't count to three in my head before the barrage of questions came.

"What the hell was that?" Alice said quickly.

"Helping my brother out...yeah with a stiffy!" Rosalie screeched.

"You must like him though right?" Alice asked before I could answer her first question.

"You wanna fuck my brother!" Rosalie sang out.

"Shut up you bitches!" I said a little too loudly.

They both looked at me startled by my outburst. I had to try and get them to shut the fuck up, the boys' table wasn't far from the door and I didn't want them to hear any of this conversation.

I put my hands up signalling them to wait, and pointed to Alice and said, "You first."

"What the hell was that?" She asked again with wide eyes.

"A kiss." I said nonchalantly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah and the rest." Rosalie quipped in.

"You like him right?" Alice said again.

"Look Al, can we not get into this right now, please." I sighed out.

I really didn't want to get all heavy and crap, I mean I was still floating on air from the panty wetting kiss that I had just had with Edward. So God help me if I was going to let her bring me down by talks of relationships and feelings. I _so _didn't want to go there right now.

"Ok fine, but..." Rosalie said and took a deep breath, "do you want to FUCK my brother?"

She full on shouted the 'FUCK' part out.

"What the fuck Rosalie?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"There is so much sexual tension between you two that I can literally feel it." Rose went on to say. "I can see that he likes you B, and what's wrong for the both of you to have a bit of fun? You're not going to hurt anyone are you?" She finished with a shrug.

"That's the problem see Rose...B can't just have fun." Alice said while turning to look at Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes and went and to leave, until Alice grabbed my arm and held me still. For a little waif of a thing, that pixie has got Wolverine like strength or some shit...ah Hugh Jackman...my happy place.

"B gets all emotionally involved and when it goes tits up, she goes all Emo." Alice said simply.

"I'm not that bad Al." I whined in my defence.

"You so fucking are B." She stated "And there is another problem Rose."

"Oh yeah! What's that then?" I said slightly pissed off.

"She likes Edward already." She said while smirking at me.

"Fucking news to me." I said trying to defend myself, knowing that it was pointless.

Alice knew me better than any other person, she even knew me better than Emmett. I thought back to how I had been behaving since I first met Edward at the hospital, and I didn't think that I had acted in any way for her to think that I liked Edward, well you know, in _that _way.

"Well the subconscious is a wonderful thing." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Please fucking enlighten me, oh wonderful wise one." I sneered at her.

"You _moaned _his name in your sleep B, and I don't mean in the annoying kind of way."

Holy Shit!

I knew that I had a few sexy dreams about Edward, but fuck did she have to throw them back in my face now? So many times I had been called out by my sleep talking. I think I've revealed more about myself this way than from actually telling people, well people that can get close enough to hear me that is.

"Oh really." Rosalie beamed. "I fucking new it!" She clapped her hands at the end.

"You know that he hasn't shut up about you since London?" Rosalie asked me.

"And why would I know that Rose?" I snipped.

I could see the look of shock register on her face. I was being a bitch to them both with my attitude and they didn't deserve it. Well, maybe a little but I was pushing it too far.

"Look, I'm sorry." I said while rubbing my hands down my face, trying to wipe off the guilt I was feeling for being such a bitch to them. "I'm tired and have had a long ass day. Can't I just go out there and get totally wankered instead?" I whined.

"B, please be on your best behaviour while we here." Alice asked.

"Look here MUM." I said while getting all of Alice's attention, "When I have to behave I will, but right now, after the fucking day I've had, I think I deserve to get totally assholed and chill the fuck out." I finished my rant and waited for her reply.

"Fair enough." She said with a shrug.

That was it? That's all she had to say on the matter? This chick confused me no end.

"Right, let's get plastered then!" I said while heading out towards the door.

"Well I can't have too many, some have work tomorrow, but go for it B." Rosalie said with a giggle.

I pushed the door all the way open and said while looking over my shoulder at Rose,

"Don't worry Rose, I will..."

The next thing I know I am falling forward and grabbed onto the nearest thing I could, which just so happened to be some random woman making her way back from the bar with a tray full of drinks.

"FUCK!" I shouted while taking the poor woman down with me and getting showered with the entire contents of the glasses.

"I'm _so _sorry!" I say while trying to stand back up.

The woman I tackled is lying on the floor in hysterics.

"Michele, are you ok?" Rose asked the woman on the floor who was laughing loudly.

"Yeah, that was some funny shit." She giggled out from the floor, "And I managed to avoid every drop of booze hitting me, while you," she paused to look at me, "are totally soaked."

I looked down at myself and see that she was right, my hair was sticking to my face and I stunk to high heaven.

I heard the boys piss themselves laughing from our table. I turned to give them all the stink eye but ended up laughing with them.

"Let me buy you some new drinks." I said while offering my hand to help Michele up off the floor.

"I'll do that." said Jasper while coming over, "Why don't you go to the house and have a quick shower and meet us back here?"

"Yeah. Good idea." I said while nodding in agreement with him.

"Get the keys off Edward." He said while putting his arm around Michele and walking with her to the bar.

"That's our cousin from mam's side. We grew up with her, she's a star." Rose said with a nod in Michele's direction. (mam is what the welsh say for mum)

"Not exactly the type of first impression I wanted to make on your family, but that seems to be the trend." I sighed out.

"Yeah but at least people won't be forgetting you in a hurry." Rose smiled at me.

We walked back to the table where Emmett and Edward were desperately trying to compose their faces. I could tell that they were fighting back the laughter, the pricks.

"You never cease to amaze me B with your epic talent of making a twat of yourself." Emmett sniggered.

"Yeah well," I said with a raise of my hands and flicked the booze that saturated me all over him, "You got the brawn, Al got the brains and I got this. So I work what I got." I finished with a flick of my hips.

I saw Edward choke on his beer that he was sipping on.

"Oi Stalker, stop choking and give us the house keys." I said to Edward, holding my hand out.

He stood and patted down his pockets and then passed me the keys once he found them.

"It's the big one." He said nodding at the keys.

"Oh, I love _big _ones." I said seductively with a wink.

His eyes bugged out and his jaw fell slack.

"You aint playing fair, B." Emmett laughed out in response to Edward's slack jaw.

I spun on my heel and walked out of the pub, passing 'Easy' who was fucking smirking at me. She was so lucky that the beer was starting to stick to me, otherwise I would have given her a mouthful then and there, but I was beginning to smell up a storm.

I ran quickly across the green and opened the door and ran straight up the stairs to the bathroom. I pulled out my phone and left it on the side and stripped off as quickly as I could and jumped under the hot water of the shower. I forgot to grab my stuff from my bedroom so I used the stuff that the boys had left in here.

I recognized the smell of the body wash as the one that Edward must use. I was washing myself with his smell and considered having a little bit of me time, but just before I could get started my phone started ringing.

"Fuck." I said while leaning out of the shower and grabbing my phone.

"What?" I shouted down the phone at whoever was calling me.

"Hey B, hurry up and get your ass back over here, Easy is making a play for your man." Alice whispered down the phone.

"Are you fucking serious?" I shouted.

"Deadly, put something tight on and get your ass back over here asap."

The line then went dead.

How did I feel about that? I was fucking pissed, that was for sure. I was fucking jealous, what the hell?

I quickly finished up and dried my hair as much as I could with the towel and run across the landing to my bedroom with the smelly offending clothes in my arms and dumped them in the corner.

I grabbed my best ass hugging jeans and a nice yellow tight t-shirt that had a caption that said "Billy Beavers Liquor Lounge, there's always liquor at the beaver!"

That should get the boys laughing and Edward thinking. I didn't bother putting panties on though, these jeans were so tight and there was no way I was walking out with panty lines. My t-shirt bra was white and would keep my offending nipples at bay when near Edward. They seemed to hone in on him whenever he's around.

I chucked my trainers back on and grabbed a thin jacket and threw it on as I headed back down the stairs. Once at the bottom, I grabbed a brush from my bag and tied my still wet hair back and quickly put some lip gloss on and went back out the door.

My stomach was in knots as I made my way back across the green to the pub. The thought of 'Easy' hanging off Edward made me feel physically sick. I knew he wasn't mine but that didn't stop me from wanting to make him mine.

See! Fucking ovaries are trying to take over again.

I opened the pub door to see that Easy was sitting in my seat and leaning towards an obviously uncomfortable Edward. He was leaning as far away from her as he could in his seat, but as soon as he saw me, he got up and made his way over to me.

"Thank God your back." He whispered to me while wrapping his hands around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I whispered in reply while wrapping my arms around him in return.

Holy Mother Of All Things Wet And Horny!

I looked at Alice who folded her arms and mouthed 'told ya so' to me. I lifted my hand off his back and gave her the bird.

Emmett was grinning like the Cheshire cat and Rose looked like she was going to cry or some shit. Jasper, well Jasper was too busy looking at Alice to notice what was going on with me and Edward.

"I got you a drink in." Edward said to me while pulling away from me, but taking my hand in the process and leading me to the table.

Easy was still sitting in my seat when Edward sat down. She turned her head to look at me.

"You can have your seat back." She said as she was about to stand up.

"No that's fine, I have a seat." I said while plonking my ass down in Edward's lap, sitting side saddle.

Edward's face looked shocked for a split second, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist while I leaned into him and put my arm behind his back and rested it on the chair. The way I was sitting across his lap, my tits were level with his eyes.

I knew that I had gotten the desired effect when he started shaking with laughter under me.

"Hey Jazz, have you read this?" He said while pointing to my tits.

Jazz leaned forward and read the slogan and burst out laughing.

"Oi fuckers! Can you not be staring at my sister's tits please?" Emmett said slightly pissed off.

"Just read it dickhead." I said while pulling the t-shirt away from my obviously offending breasts.

"That's fucking class B!" Emmett said while laughing along with Edward and Jasper.

"B is the queen of caption Tees." Alice said to a laughing Jasper.

"Yeah, I've got some right corkers." I laughed out in reply.

"Bet you have." Edward said quietly.

I don't think that I was supposed to hear him.

"I don't get it." Easy said with that God awful voice.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied while looking at me then Edward.

I wasn't so sure that she was on about my t-shirt so much anymore.

"What's there not to get?" I asked her getting a little pissed off.

"Nothing, never mind." She said while getting up and walking out of the pub.

"Thank fuck for that." Emmett signed out in relief.

"Shall I move?" I asked quietly looking down at Edward.

"No stay, just in case she comes back." Edward replied a bit too quickly.

"Yeah B, she might come back." Rosalie said with a knowing smirk on her pretty face.

"Okay." I said with a shrug, trying to act totally calm when all I wanted to do was ram my tongue down Edward's pretty mouth and tickle his balls from the inside.

"What have you guys got planned for tomorrow?" Rosalie asked me and Alice.

"Um, I'm not too sure." I said looking at Alice. "Maybe go into town or something?"

"Yeah could do." She said.

"How about I take you ladies out for the day?" Jasper offered while looking at Alice expectantly.

"Really?" Alice asked while Jasper nodded in reply. "That would be great."

Alice was practically beaming, tomorrow was going to be fun. Oh, how I loved to be the odd man out.

Everyone else was still in work until the middle of next week, so I suppose it was better than getting lost or some shit.

"Cool." I added.

"Are you coming to watch us play rugby on Sunday?" Emmett asked me. "You'll get to meet my best man then."

"Yeah, I'll be there with bells on E. You know I love a man that plays rugby." I said with a smile and swooned a little.

"I'll be playing." Edward said while taking a sip of his pint.

You've got to be kidding me?! He plays rugby too? Can this man make me any more fucking wet right now? I really should move off his lap, but I was afraid that I might end up leaving a wet patch behind. Too much information I know, but that's what the man was doing to me.

I looked to Alice who was fighting to restrain a huge ass grin at my obvious wanton need to fuck this man here and now. As I've said before, she knows me too well.

"You ok B? You're looking a bit flushed." She smirked at me.

I sensed Edward looking at me but kept me eyes on Alice. If I was to look at him now, I would light up like a Christmas tree.

"Fine." I said while trying to stand up but Edward's hands held my tight in place.

"You've gone flushed, stay where you are for a minute." He said with concern in his voice.

I relaxed back into him while taking a huge gulp of my drink and giving Alice fucking daggers with my eyes.

Alice changed the subject quickly by asking Rosalie for some wedding details. The boys started talking about the rugby match that they had coming up the weekend. I was totally relaxed in Edward's arms. I wasn't really paying attention to what the girls were talking about, I was slyly listening to every word that left Edward's perfectly soft lips, while my eyes were on Rose and Alice.

Without even realizing what I was doing, my hand came up and went into Edward's hair at the back of his head and I started running my fingers through it. His hair was so soft and I felt him relax under my hand as he leaned his head back into it. He didn't object so I just carried on, it was soothing for me too.

The way the rest of them were sitting at the table they couldn't see what I was doing with my hand, it still looked like it was behind his back.

"So are you going to tell us the theme for the wedding or what?" Alice asked Rosalie.

I knew that Alice not knowing the colour theme for the wedding was making her nervous, she was so meticulous with her appearance that it was insane. She wasn't vain or anything like that, but she liked to plan shit out and stuff, as you saw with the makeup production line.

"Ok, I'll tell you Alice." Rose sighed out in defeat. "It's magenta and black."

"Oh I love it!" Alice squealed while clapping her hands and bouncing on her seat.

"Magenta Madness." Jasper said with mock enthusiasm and doing a little 'jazz hands'.

"Don't call it that you dick." Rosalie said playfully while slapping Jasper on the arm.

"Ow! Sorry sis...couldn't resist." Jasper said with a big smile on his face.

"Shall I come over tomorrow night with 'The Book?'" she asked Alice enthusiastically.

"Please!" Alice screeched in reply.

I groaned under my breath at the thought of all the wedding talk, but wasn't quiet enough because Edward said quietly to me, "I personally can't wait to see what you're going to be wearing at the wedding."

"Oh yeah, and whys that?" I asked meeting his eyes with mine.

"So I can imagine what it's going to look like on my bedroom floor." He said quietly in reply, his voice all rough and sexy.

If it wasn't for the fact that he just used a totally lame ass line I would be swooning all over this mother fucker. As it was I burst out laughing and grabbed my sides while catching my breath.

"Stalker...I...can't...believe...you...just...said...that." I said while trying to catch my breath in between laughing my tits off.

"What did he say?" Alice asked laughing along with me.

I was laughing so hard now that I had tears streaming down my face.

"He said..."

Was all I managed to get out before Edward clamped his hand over my mouth.

"I didn't say anything." Edward told Alice, clearly embarrassed.

I tried the Alice trick then and licked the inside of his hand, and I was successful.

"Gross B." Edward said while wiping his hand on my jeans.

"He said that..." I tried to say quickly, but before I knew it he had stood up with me in his arms and threw me over his shoulder in the fireman's lift.

He started to make his way outside while the others followed laughing.

"Not a word B!" Edward said while slapping my ass. I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Oh please sir, can I have another?" I teased him.

"You two are a right pair." Rose laughed out while holding onto Emmett who was smiling at the sight of my ass in the air.

"All you have to do is ask Miss Swan." Edward said while slapping my ass again.

Fuck I could get used to this shit if it was Edward dishing it out.

I was about to start slapping his backside in return but I leaned forward and made eye contact with Alice before I made my way to Edward's ass, and bit him.

"FUCK B!" Edward jumped about two foot into the air.

Emmett burst out laughing and called me the 'Mighty Ass Biter'.

"Edward, what are you doing with that beautiful young lady on your shoulder, and why is she biting your ass?" said a sexy male voice.

"Oh, hey Carlisle." Emmett said, "I'd like you to meet my sisters, Alice and the ass biter is Bella."

I struggled in Edward's firm grip but he wouldn't let me down, he just turned his body to the side so I could see where the voice came from.

Carlisle was an older version of Jasper, but his features were rounder and not as harsh, he was still a looker though.

Esme was standing next to him on the green while smiling at me.

"Bella this is my Dad." Edward said to me over his shoulder.

"How do?" I asked and gave a slight upside down wave of my hand.

Do I make a good first impression or what? This was going to be a long two weeks...

**...**

**Did we enjoy this chapter? Feel free to let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've got no excuses for being lame and late, but I am pulling my finger out and getting this shit sorted. **

**Enjoy.**

**...**

Chapter 8

"So, what are you guys up to?" Asked the sexy older version of Jasper.

"Well we were going back to the house to order take out." Edward said to his father.

"Were we?" I asked Edward, trying to look around his waist to see his face.

"Where did you think I was taking you B?" He replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow suggestively.

Damn that man is all kinds of messing with my lady parts, he seriously needs to cut it out, otherwise I won't be held accountable for my actions.

They then decided to get into a conversation about where to order food from, I normally wouldn't have given a fuck, but my ass was in the air while I was still over Edward's shoulder.

"Can you put me down now please?" I asked Edward, I was starting to feel dizzy and got his attention tugging on the waist of his jeans.

"Nope." He said while popping the 'p' and going back to his conversation.

"Fucking child." I mumbled to myself and let my arms drop down, my face was level with Edward's ass, and I swore to myself that if he didn't put me down in two minutes, I was going for the ass again.

"You ok there B?" Alice asked with a slight giggle getting me out of the silent rant that was going on in my head.

"Fucking pukka." I grumbled.

"I would be enjoying the view if I were you."

I turned my head to the side so I could see her face. She was fucking smirking at me.

"What's the face for?" I asked curiously.

'Not now' she mouthed at me, obviously because she wanted to talk about Edward, and with me being over his shoulder, he might actually hear some of the conversation.

"No reason." She tried to say nonchalantly while Edward looked over my ass to try and see what we were talking about.

"Oi Nosey, just because I am hanging off your shoulder, doesn't mean you can ear wig in on my conversations." I said playfully, slapping his ass.

I heard Carlisle and Esme start laughing, and turn to face them and smile at their response.

"I seem to be making quite the impact on your family Esme." When I said this she looked at Edward with raised eyebrows.

Fuck, she might have taken that the wrong way.

"I mean, I met Michele earlier in the pub, or rather I rugby tackled her while she was carrying a full tray of drinks." I said quickly.

Emmett and Carlisle burst out laughing at the same time, and I could feel Edward shaking with silent laughter underneath me.

"Laugh it up fuckers." I snipped out.

I caught the 'not amused' look on Carlisle's face when I dropped the F' bomb out loud. Guess I'd better watch my language while I was here.

Fuck! That wasn't going to be easy, or fun.

"Yeah, you should have seen it Carlisle." Emmett said while buckling over at the waist, "Not a drop hit Michele, but B..." He couldn't continue through the laughter.

"Yeah Dad, it was hysterical...B got every drop all over her." Edward continued for Emmett, I could feel him still shaking as he laughed.

I wasn't going to let him get away with that, so I quickly put my hands underneath his jeans and grabbed the waist band of his underwear and pulled them up with all the strength I could muster.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Edward shouted while flinging me off his back.

I landed on the ground with a 'thud', flat on my back.

"COSMIC WEDGIE!" I shouted out while punching the air.

Everyone erupted in laughter while Edward was desperately trying to separate his pants from his colon.

"Not cool B." Emmett said trying to defend Edward, all the while wiping tears from his face.

"I'll be lucky if I can have kids after that." Edward grumbled.

It was such a funny sight to see, this 6 foot odd man trying to fish his pants from his ass crack. He looked like he'd just got off a bucking bronco or something.

Esme walked over to me and offered her hand to help me up.

"You ok?" She asked while quietly giggling.

"I am now." I laughed back in reply.

"Sorry Edward." I said mockingly while turning to face his still hopping form.

He stopped and turned to look at me with this panty evaporating look in his eyes.

"You will be B." He smirked at me.

"Promise?" I said with a wink.

Edward's jaw dropped at my blatant flirting with him while I was standing next to his mother. He looked between me and her and then shook his head and started walking back to the house across the green. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Oh Bella." Esme grinned with a shake of her head "Blue balls aren't nice."

"What?" I asked in total shock at what just came from Esme's mouth.

Alice and Rose were standing with us and Alice's expression must have mirrored my own because Rosalie started laughing at us.

"Yeah B, don't be such a cock tease." Rose added with a snort.

"Coming Ladies?" Carlisle asked with a flourish of his hand in the direction of the boy's house.

"One minute love." Esme said to Carlisle.

Emmett gave me this weird ass grin and then all the men walked off towards the house while us 'ladies' were still standing on the green.

"What was that about?" I asked Rosalie in shock.

"Oh come on Bella." Esme said while putting her hands on her hips, "It's obvious to anyone with eyes, that you and Edward have got the hots for each other."

"Um, Esme...I don't feel comfortable having this conversation with you, no offense." I added quickly at the end.

All I wanted right now was for the ground to open up and swallow me whole, this was so fucking embarrassing.

"Let's cut the crap here Bella." She said while crossing her arms. "You and Edward obviously like each other, so stop fucking about and just get on with it already."

What the hell! I am dying here...seriously dying. My face must have been shining so bright that boats coming in from sea would have been able to see me.

"Shit, Mam!" Rosalie screeched out, laughing loudly.

Alice put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

This was not funny. Esme is here basically telling me to fuck her son? While she didn't really need to tell me twice, I knew that my head wasn't anywhere near having any sort of relationship at the moment. I mean Alice had already said it, I can't get involved with someone and not get all emotional and crap, and we were here for Rose and Emmett's wedding, not for my lady parts to get a good service, as good as that sounded.

"Well come on, I wasn't born yesterday." Esme said, obviously amused at the bright shade of pink my face had turned.

"As much as I love that fact that you're telling me to more or less 'fuck' your son Esme, this conversation is just too weird for me." I said, laughing quietly and tried to wave away the awkward conversation with my hand.

"And I'm good with weird." I continued. "But this is too much."

I started walking towards the house while they tried calling me back to the green.

"Laters ladies" I said over my shoulder while walking through the front door.

"You ok B?" Emmett asked from the couch.

I put my hand on the banister and looked down at my feet, "Yeah, not feeling too clever." I said, walking up the stairs to my room.

I couldn't look Edward in the eyes after what his _own _mother had said to me. This was going to get complicated if I wasn't careful.

I flopped myself down on the bed after closing the door and hoping that people got the hint and left me alone. I was staring up at the ceiling, while my mind was racing.

I mean it was only this morning that I had gotten my revenge back on Jacob, and now here I am miles away, being told by the mother of the most gorgeous man I have seen to 'stop fucking about and get on with it'!

What was I supposed to do with that?

I could hear the girls come into the house and ask where I was, I really hoped that they would just leave me alone, but of course I could hear someone making their way up the stairs to my room.

"Knock knock!" came a voice from the other side of the door.

It was Edward. It fucking would be him, wouldn't it?

"What?" I shouted out, a little pissed off.

I heard the door handle turn and looked towards the door to see him stick his head through the gap. He looked at me with concern.

"You ok?" He asked, coming into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, fine." I said, turning my head so I was looking at the ceiling again.

I felt the bed shift as he sat next to me, his smell was all over my clothes and I couldn't clear him from my mind. This was getting more complicated by the second.

The bed shifted again when Edward laid down on his back next to me.

"You're a shitty liar B." Edward said, nudging my shoulder with his.

"You honestly _don't _want to know Edward." I turned my head to look at him "Seriously."

"Come on, lay it on me." He said, resting his elbow on the bed and placing his face in his hand so he was looking down at me slightly.

He really shouldn't have said that, all I could think of was rolling over into him and saying "You asked for it".

Edward must have known where my brain went because he then licked his lips and I totally lost my train of thought, it totally packed up and left my brain.

"What did you say?" I managed to get out while squeezing my thighs together before my clit went and took residence on his face.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said, looking me in the eyes.

He needs to stop that shit right now. If they could bottle and sell the look that he gave me, even the most hanging men would be able to get laid.

"You asked for it." I said while taking a deep breath. "Your mother said that we obviously like each other and we should stop fucking about and get on with it." I made the quotation signs with my fingers on the 'fucking about' part.

Edward's eyes went wide for a few seconds and then he burst out laughing. He moved his arm from underneath his head and flung his head back against the mattress.

"Fuckin' hell. Was not expecting _that."_ He said unable to control his laughter now.

Just the sight of him laughing so carefree at this ridiculous situation, made me start laughing right along with him.

"Told ya." I laughed out. "She just came right out and said it. I was totally shocked."

"Well I'm not." He said while calming down "My mother is very intuitive about these types of things."

He turned to face me again said, "I do like you though Bella, and I wouldn't complain if you wanted to just get on with it."

He winked at the end and I swear that I could hear my clit screaming out at me "Move your legs slut, I want a piece of his huge ass cock!"

"Don't be too sure of yourself Stalker." I said, nudging his shoulder with mine.

"Sorry about the wedgie too." I said apologetically. "But you really should have put me down instead of keeping me there."

I flung my hand over my eyes.

"Your father must think I'm a right twat." I groaned out.

I could feel the bed shaking with Edward's silent laughter.

"Actually he said that you have a nice ass."

"Right, I am spending the next two weeks hiding out up here." I groaned out in embarrassment.

"But then I won't see your pretty face." Edward said, moving my arm.

He was leaning on his side and looking at me with those green eyes that could melt my nonexistent chastity belt.

"Ah fuck off you smooth fucker." I said and pushed him.

I pushed him too hard and he fell off the bed onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"SHIT!" I shouted while jumping off the bed and rushed to where he was laying and laughing his tits off.

I knelt down and the side of him and placed my arm on the side of his head, to make sure he was ok of course.

"You ok Stalker?" I asked him concerned while he was still laughing.

He looked up at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and the next thing I knew he had rolled us over and I was underneath him. He had placed himself between my legs and I could feel his weight on top of me, and it wasn't uncomfortable.

My clit was doing lunges and stretches in preparation for a good work out.

Edward then grabbed my hands and pinned them either side of my head.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked him quietly.

My heart was banging about and I swear that I could feel the blush starting to spread up my face.

"Gettin' on with it." He said while starting to lean in to kiss me. His tongue shot out quickly and wet his lips.

God I wanted that tongue all over me. Could I have a bit of fun without getting emotionally involved? More to the point, could I actually be near Edward and not do anything? That I very much doubted.

Fuck it! I thought to myself, and licked my lips quickly. Edward noticed my tongue and groaned and thrust his hips gently into me. I could feel his hard on through his jeans, and fuck was he hard.

He was like an inch from kissing me when my bedroom door was flung open and there stood Alice and Jasper holding a fucking camera.

"Say ERECTION!" Jasper said loudly, taking a picture of Edward and I on the floor, dry humping each other.

"FUCK OFF!" Edward shouted at them both.

Alice was giggling her pretty face off.

"As you were." Alice laughed out while pulling Jasper away from the door.

"BE SAFE!" Jasper shouted from the end of the hallway.

Edward groaned and rested his head on my shoulder. He still had my hands pinned by my head.

"COME ON YOU FUCKERS! I'M HUNGRY!" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

"Come on. Let's get downstairs before they think we're actually doing something and send Jasper up with a camcorder." I laughed out.

"I think I need a minute." Edward mumbled into my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked curiously, but knowing the real reason, I just wanted to see how he would answer.

In answer to my question, he thrust his still raging erection into me.

"Oh right." I answed breathlessly.

"Unless you want to help me out here." Edward said, lifting his head up and quirking his eyebrow at me suggestively.

I was just about to answer him with a 'Hell Yeah' when I heard Emmett shout out again.

"IF YOU DONT GET DOWN HERE IN 30 SECONDS, I'M COMING UP."

"Fuck." I mumbled out.

"Maybe later." Edward said while getting up.

I immediately missed his weight on me.

"Yeah, maybe." I reply, hopefully.

Edward offered me his hand to help me up, and I took it. Once I was on my feet, I removed my hand from Edward's and I saw his face fell a little.

"Ladies first." He offered, holding his arm out for me to walk ahead of me.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"Nice view back here." Edward said behind me, making put a little swing to my hips with each step.

"How's your situation going?" I asked with a nod at his crotch area when we reached the top of the stairs.

Edward moved his hand to his crotch and adjusted himself and said "It's getting better."

I don't know what came over me then but I turned around and pushed Edward against the wall and crashed my lips to his. I was standing on my tip toes while my hands went up to his hair and I pulled his face towards mine. One of his hands went to my back, while the other one went straight to my ass. His tongue started searching for mine, and I opened my mouth in response, our tongues met over and over again. His hands gently knead the flesh that he was holding, which made me moan into his mouth. He ground his hips into me, I could feel his hardness on my stomach and oh my, what it was doing for me.

I pulled away to catch my breath, and Edward took to kissing my neck.

"We need to stop." I moaned out.

"You started it." He said into my neck in between kissing and nipping the skin there.

He had found my weak spot, bite me on the neck and I'm a big puddle of goo. If he carried on, I would be fucking him on the top of the stairs oblivious to the fact that our families are downstairs.

"And I'm stopping it." I say while pulling away from Edward's grasp, while he was in mid suck of my neck.

"I'M COMING UP FUCKERS!" Emmett shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're coming down E, chill out!" I shouted down the stairs.

"Well my situation is worse now." Edward said with a nod to his obviously raging stiffy.

"I know." I said with a wink as I started heading down the stairs.

Edward's eyes bugged out of his head once he realized that I did that to him on purpose.

"You fucking tease!" Edward smirked at me.

"Tell me something I don't know." I replied seductively, stopping two stairs down from the top.

Edward then came behind me and stopped me moving by holding me by the waist and said, "I'll be making you scream my name out so loudly by the weekend that everyone on the green will know what I'm doing to you." He said gruffly into my ear, while he brought his hand around and cupped my now throbbing pussy.

"Edward." I moaned out quietly while he placed pressure at my clit. She was doing back flips, by the way.

"Bet you didn't know that, did you?" He continued.

He then moved his hand from where I wanted it to stay forever and made his way past me and down the stairs.

"Two can play that game B." He said with a wink over his shoulder.

This man is going to be the death of my vagina.

I managed to make my legs work and walk into the living room with Edward, to see everyone sitting there looking at us with smug fucking grins on their faces. Carlisle and Esme had gone.

"So, take out." I said as casually as I could muster considering the slip and slide that wa now in my knickers.

"Are you sure that you both haven't just eaten?" Jasper asked with a dirty tone to his voice and eyebrow waggle.

"Dude! That's my sister!" Emmett said to Jasper.

Then Emmett turned to us, pointed a finger and said, "And you two keep all the fuckery to yourselves until I'm at home, PLEASE!"

"No fuckery going on here bro!" I said innocently with raised hands.

"Yet." Edward mumbled out of the side of his mouth to me.

"Heard that." Emmett said while looking at Edward.

Edward just smiled and shrugged at him.

"Right, food!" Rosalie said, thankfully changing the subject.

Edward went and sat on the big couch with Alice and Jasper while I sat next to Rose on the smaller couch.

"Chinese good for you B?" Alice asked.

"Sure you know me, I'm easy." I said with a shrug while looking at a magazine I grabbed off the table.

"I'll hold you to that." Edward said, keeping his eyes on the menu.

My jaw dropped in shock.

My eyes went straight to Emmett who was standing at the living room window, looking out onto the green.

"Ah my brother." I said to Emmett while he turned to look at me as I continued, "You can light up a room..." He smiled happily at me, I then continued "just by stepping away from the window."

We all burst out laughing while Emmett gave me the bird, but the smile stayed on his face.

We ordered our food and talked about random shit while we waited for the food to be delivered.

The food arrived after about thirty minutes and I went into the kitchen to get plates and cutlery, after Jasper told me where they were.

I was bending down to grab the plates from the bottom cupboard, when I heard a throat clear from behind me.

I looked behind me to see Edward leaning up against the wall, blatantly staring at my ass.

"Best view in Swansea." He said with a smile.

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Glad you think so Stalker, but stop ogling my ass and help me with the plates." I said with a smirk.

Edward closed the distance between us quickly and grabbed the plates from off the top of the counter and walked out of the kitchen. I watched his perfect ass walk all the way back into the living room.

"Liking the view there B?" Edward asked over his shoulder, looking back at me.

I had my hand full of cutlery and napkins so I replied by poking out my tongue at him, he laughed at my childishness.

"You know denial is also a river in Egypt, right?" He smirked at me.

"Go fuck yourself Stalker." I laughed out at him.

"Oi stop the verbal foreplay and give me the plates." Shouted an obviously hungry Emmett.

"Jeez Rose, don't you ever feed the man beast?" I asked jokingly as Emmett piled the food up on his plate.

"I can just afford to feed him B." Rose laughed in reply.

We all grabbed food and started stuffing our faces while Jasper put the TV on to some generic music channel. The conversation as easy and comfortable.

I was sitting next to Rose and Alice while they we talking quietly talking about wedding details, Operation Magenta Madness was in full effect.

Rose had booked us into her favourite hair salon for the following week so we could have a trail run on hairstyles for the bridesmaids. There were 5 of us in total, the other 3 bridesmaids we really good friends of Rose and we were getting to meet the best man on the weekend. Emmett had spoken to me about his best man 'Fudge' on more than one occasion.

"Fudge and Emmett are in love." Jasper crooned jokingly.

"It's his man crush." Rose giggled along with Jasper.

"He's my dude." Emmett said with a shrug.

Emmett was loyal to the end with his friends, but didn't let people in easily. Considering his size when we were growing up, kids still used to take the piss out of him because of his size. He was a mini man mountain way back when.

"How did you love birds meet?" Alice asked with a giggle and a nod in Emmett's direction.

"Ha ha ha." Emmett said sarcastically. "Playing rugby actually."

"Did your eyes meet across the locker room?" I said taking the piss.

"Ah fuck off you lot, Fudge is awesome and you'll agree with me once you meet him." Emmett said through a mouth full of food.

"He is pretty cool actually." Jasper said in agreement.

"Wait until you meet Mrs Fudge, she's a Welsh version of you B." Emmett said while pointing at me. "But with a filthier mouth." He smiled out at the end.

"Oh yeah!" Rose said excitedly."Susan is seven shades of awesome, we grew up with her."

"Yeah, poor Edward had such a crush on her..." Jasper chuckled but was cut off when Edward threw a cushion at his head.

"Oh come on Edward, you did." Rose said while giggling.

"Sue's cool and my best friend so fuck off." Edward said defensively.

There was a story here, but I could tell that there was no way that Edward was going to talk more on the subject. I would have to ask Jasper or Rose about it later.

"Is she a bridesmaid too?" I asked Rose genuinely interested.

"I did ask her, but she said that she wouldn't be able to relax and worry about ruining her dress, so she declined." Rose replied.

"That's not quite what she said." Emmett chuckled.

"No, it was more like 'Are you fucking serious? I don't do dresses Rose, fuck that shit.' I do believe that's more like what she said." Edward laughed out.

Shit, I would have been fucking offended and I told Rose as much.

"No, that's the thing with Susan. She won't bull shit you and is always truthful, she doesn't possess a mouth filter...at all." Rose said to her defence with a giggle.

"You'll understand what we mean when you meet her." Edward said quickly after Rose.

"So your best friend is a girl?" Alice asked Edward with amusement.

"Yeah...and?" Edward retorted.

"I've know her forever, and we've been through a lot of shit together and I can trust her with anything." Edward continued. "And I introduced her to Fudge, I'm that good of a friend."

I could tell that they all really thought a lot about Fudge and Sue and was looking forward to meeting them at the weekend. I couldn't help but wonder about the feeling I was getting though, about there being something else behind Edward's defence of Sue. I knew that he had a crush on her and that had obviously gone away otherwise he wouldn't have introduced her to Fudge, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else there, or at least was.

"Why do they call him Fudge?" Alice asked breaking me out of my inner rant.

"You'll have to ask him that." Emmett answered with a smile.

We fell back into easy conversation and didn't realize the time until Rose and Emmett said that they were leaving, looking at the time it was almost midnight.

"What a fucking day." I moaned out while stretching out on the sofa. "I'll be glad when it's all over."

"Amen to that." Alice said in agreement with me.

Emmett invited us to have food the following night at his house, Rose was apparently an amazing cook and I wanted to get my visits in with them at their house before Mum and Dad arrived next week.

Oh the joys!

I started to clean up the mess left behind after the take away when Jasper put his hand on mine to stop me and said, "Go to bed B, you look shattered."

And I was, I was so weary on my legs that I could have slept on a chicken's lip.

"B, do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" Alice asked quietly.

I looked over her shoulder and caught Edward looking at me. He gave me a shy smile and I couldn't help but think that if I told her no, Edward would end up coming to my room tonight.

"Yeah, sure Al. No problem." I smiled back at her.

I saw Edward's smile drop slightly on his face.

I know that I was totally cock blocking myself, but I wasn't about to jump into bed with Edward Cullen after only knowing him 3 days, maybe by the weekend. That would take it to 6 days, that's more acceptable, right?

_Sure it is you slut._ I thought to myself.

"Come on the Al, I'm fucked." I groaned out while making my way up the stairs.

All of a sudden my eyes felt so heavy that I was having trouble keeping them open. I needed my bed, big style.

Alice nipped into her room and got her pj's and I did the same, then she came into my room once changed. I was already on the verge of falling asleep when she came back in.

I felt the weight of the bed shift when she lay down next to me.

"Hey B, can we talk?" Alice asked quietly.

"Sure, what's up?" I said with my eyes still closed.

"Um, I'm not sure it's my place, but I want to talk to you about Edward." She said nervously.

"What about him?" I asked slightly annoyed.

I just wanted to sleep not spend fuck knows how long talking about Edward, as nice as a subject as he is to talk about...I wanted to sleep.

"Well..." Alice trailed off.

"Come on Al, I'm shattered here." I slurred out with tiredness.

"Well I'm just wondering whether you and Edward are a good idea after what you've been through with Jacob, I don't want you getting hurt."

I could hear that Alice was crapping herself bringing this subject up with me, and I would have felt bad about her being nervous trying to broach the subject to me any other time, but right now I was too fucking tired.

"Fuck me Al." I said in exasperation. "Edward and I are just having a bit of fun, and I'm not about to jump into bed with him."

"Yeah, but you obviously like him B..."

I cut her off then.

"Look Al..." I said while sitting up and looking at my sister, who I love, but can annoy the living life out of me.

"I like Edward, and he's a nice guy, and yeah we've kissed and did a bit of dry humping, but I'm not about to jump him and fuck him rotten."

"Yeah but..." Alice tried to say, but I cut her off again.

"Not just that Al, I do like Edward, he's a genuinely nice guy and drop dead gorgeous too."

I grabbed Alice's hand and held it in mine while she looked me in the eye.

"And so what if I did fall into bed with Edward? I would know that it wouldn't last because we'll be going home soon and come on...he's so much better than Jacob it's not even funny" I nudged Alice with my shoulder.

"He's nice Al, and I'm just having a bit of fun."

"Yeah but B, it's not just you here that could get hurt."

I wasn't sure how to take that.

"What you mean Alice?" I asked getting seriously pissed off.

She looked at me with wide eyes then, I very rarely called her by her full name and she knew then that I was getting close to blowing my top.

She shifted nervously away from me, no doubt thinking I was going to punch her lights out.

"It's just that Edward obviously likes you to and from what Jasper has said about the way he is acting around you, it's been awhile for him to show interest and that he's been hurt in the past."

"Haven't we all." I sighed out.

I understand now that Alice was looking out for Edward as much as she was looking out for me, and that much I can appreciate.

"I tell you what Al." I said while getting myself comfy again. "I'll talk to Edward tomorrow and sort this all out, ok?"

"Ok B, whatever you think is best." Alice said while snuggling down next to me.

"This is one comfy bed." Alice sighed out.

"Shut it." I mumbled out too exhausted to say anything else.

I quickly fell asleep, and I had to agree with Alice, this bed was total heaven.

I woke up hours later with sunlight shining through the thin curtains, and I had a massive stretch. It was the best sleep that I had in ages, so restful and totally relaxing. I didn't even dream I was sleeping that deeply.

I turned to see Alice was still asleep at the side of me, which I found strange, seen as she was usually up like a button in the morning. She must have been enjoying the bed too, although I wasn't even sure what time it was.

Just as I was about to check the time on my watch I very suddenly needed to go and have a pee, my bladder was screaming at me to be emptied.

I jumped up and shut my bedroom door, ran across the landing towards the bathroom door and flung it open in desperation.

"FUCK!" I shouted out at the sight of Edward stepping out of the shower, again.

"Do you never lock the door?" I shouted at him while he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Yet again I had seen _everything. _

This man was going to be the death of me, there I was trying to act all mature about this situation, and he keeps being _naked_, and _wet_! What hope did I have?

"Well I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake _yet." _He replied calmly, walking to the bathroom mirror and grabbing his shaving stuff from the shelf.

"Can I use the loo first, please?" I pleaded with him, hopping from foot to foot.

"The Wee Wee Dance, what are you five?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"If you don't get out, I swear Stalker that I'll just go anyway." I said slightly pissed.

"Ok, fine." He said while putting his hands up in defeat and walking out of the bathroom.

I shut the door behind him and locked the door.

While I sat on the toilet and had a pee, I couldn't help but notice that the air all around me smelt like Edward. I was in a little Edward smelling cocoon, and I could have stayed here forever, although having a bed surrounded by this smell sounded good too.

_I wonder if his bed smells like this..._

Shit, I need to stop that train of thought right here and now.

I finished up and had a quick wash to make sure that I had no eye gunk, that stuff freaked me out.

I stepped out onto the landing and saw only one bedroom door open. I walked over towards it in hope of telling Edward that the bathroom was now free.

What I saw as I looked into his bedroom stopped me in my tracks.

He had on a pair of the most perfect fitted grey trousers I have ever seen on a man, his ass looked like you could crack walnuts on it. He had on a black shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and I have never found elbows erotic before, until now that is.

Edward was standing in front of a mirror sorting his tie out which was the same shade of grey as his trousers, and he was bare footed. This man was all kinds of sexy.

"Um, the bathrooms free." I said quietly.

"Thanks B." Edward smiled at me from his reflection in the mirror.

"No Problem." I said shyly.

He was making me feel like a little teenager, what happened to the girl that threw him up against the wall just to give him a stiffy?

I had no idea.

Obviously the conversation that I had with Alice was having some kind of effect on me. I mean I liked Edward, but I didn't want to hurt him either. Like Alice said, if we both got in too deep, we would both end up getting hurt.

I made my way to the kitchen for a drink, I needed some caffeine quickly. I put the kettle on and stood there looking out of the kitchen window at the back garden.

It had decking for the most part of the garden, with one of those patio heaters on it. I can see this being a party house during the summer months.

Everything was so green here, no wonder Emmett left London to live here, and it really was pretty.

The kettle boiled and I searched the cupboards for a mug to make myself some coffee. I finally found them and grabbed two mugs.

Just as I was placing the mugs on the counter top, I heard Edward say,

"I'll have a tea please, milk, two sugars."

"No problem." I said while looking probably too intently at what I was doing.

"Nice jammies." Edward said into my ear.

I didn't realize he was standing so close to me, and I jumped. Which would usually have been so bad, but I had hold of a mug filled with boiling hot water and the contents of the mug landed on my chest.

"ARGH FUCK!" I screamed out as the boiling hot water hit my skin.

"SHIT, SORRY" Edward exclaimed.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I pulled my vest top up over my head to get the hot material away from my skin, leaving me standing there in my white lacy bra and pj bottoms.

Edward grabbed a towel and ran it under cold water and then placed the _freezing _cold towel on my chest.

"Ow!" I moaned out through gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward said apologetically.

"It's fine Stalker, you just scared me is all." I said.

Fuck, my chest hurt. My skin was on fire.

"Let me take a look." Edward said while moving the towel.

"What? Are you a doctor now?" I asked him, trying to make a joke.

"I do know first aid...you know being a teacher and all." Edward said with a smirk.

"It doesn't look too bad, no blisters anyway." Edward said while putting the towel back under the cold tap.

I put my hands against the counter top and braced myself for the cold towel. That shit stung against my burnt skin.

"Your stealth skills are good though Stalker." I hissed out when the cold material touched my skin.

Edward was gently pressing the towel against me, while looking intently at my flame red skin.

"Sorry Bella." He said quietly and moved the towel away and placed gentle kisses on my chest.

Whoa!

"Did they teach you that in first aid?" I asked gruffly.

If it wasn't for the fact that my chest was on fire, I would be seriously turned on right now.

"Kisses make everything better." Edward answered softly while trailing kisses up towards my neck.

Fuck Me Pink!

He started laying kisses on my neck and slowly made his way up to my ear, while gently nipping and sucking on the way.

"How can I make it up to you?" He whispered gruffly in my ear.

I forget all about the burn in my chest because the feelings much further south are getting my full attention.

"What you have in mind?" I managed to ask.

Edward stood up and gently put the towel back on my chest and was about to say something when Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning Sunshine!"

Then she took one look at me, standing in my bra while Edward is holding a towel to my chest.

"What happened?" She asked full of concern, rushing towards me.

"The SAS wannabe here..." I said while pointing a finger at Edward then replaced his hand on the towel with my own "Sneaked up on me when I was making a cuppa."

"Well, I'll finish making the tea, you go get something on." Alice said while pointing at me standing in Edward's kitchen in my bra.

"Okay." I said shyly.

What the hell is up with me? Not ten seconds ago I was ready to jump Edward's bones, and now I'm blushing because I am standing here in my bra.

I made my way upstairs to my room and shut the door behind me, and sat on the edge of the bed.

My hormones were seriously causing me grief right now, or should I say, my vagina is.

I've never been so confused about my feelings towards someone before. On one hand I wanted to sex Edward up until he had no bodily fluids left, but then on the other hand we could both end up getting hurt when this was all over.

I don't do long distance relationships, and there would be no way in hell I would be able to trust Edward after what Jacob did to me. Not that I thought that Edward was anything like Jacob, but how would I be able to relax and be all in a relationship when we live miles apart?

Shit!

I'm thinking about being in a relationship with Edward, where the fuck did that come from?

I shook my head to try and clear the thoughts from my brain. This is getting confusing right now.

I grabbed one of my slogan tees that said "If you can read this...then stop looking at my tits" and pulled it over my head just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said expecting Alice.

But of course God hates me, and it was Edward.

"You ok?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah fine now, thanks." I said with a small smile.

I noticed his eyes shoot down to read the slogan, and then a slight blush coloured his cheeks.

"Looking at my tits were you Stalker?" I asked with a smirk and a giggle.

"Was just reading the slogan." He replied, blushing more.

"Sure you were." I replied with a smirk.

I couldn't help but wind him up, it was too much fun watching him blush.

Before either of us could say anything else, I heard music coming upstairs from the kitchen along with the smell of bacon.

"Breakfast!" I exclaimed, quickly moving past Edward and heading down the stairs.

Before I round the corner to the kitchen, Edward grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear, "I still have some making up to do." He then winked at me and headed past me into the kitchen.

He _is _trying to kill my vagina.

I smile at myself and turn the corner to see Alice dancing away in the kitchen to our Thursday song.

And my plug in baby  
Crucifies my enemies  
When I'm tired of giving  
Whoa  
And my plug in baby  
In unbroken virgin realities  
Is tired of living  
Oohhh

"Coffee?" Alice asked while holding up a mug to me, already knowing my answer.

I nod a yes at her and take the mug and have a huge gulp.

"What the hell people?" Shouted a grumpy Jasper as he entered the kitchen.

He was wiping his eyes and he was obviously not a morning person. I noticed Alice's eyes widen slightly when she saw that Jasper was wearing shorts and nothing else.

"Jazz dude, put some clothes on." Edward said, while nodding his head in our direction as a subtle hint that there are ladies present.

"Sure it's nothing these ladies haven't already seen before." Jazz smirked at Alice.

I saw Alice blush from the corner of my eyes while Edward rolled his.

We all sat at the table and ate our bacon rolls in comfortable silence.

"Right peeps, I've got to go to work." Edward said, straightening his tie and grabbed his bag from the door.

"See you all later." He shouts back casually, waving behind him as he left the house.

Talk about hot and cold. I was beginning to have trouble keeping up with his signals.

I helped Alice clean up after Jasper decided that it was too early to get up and went back to bed for an hour.

Alice and I decided that we will have a look around the green while Jasper got another hours kip in. Lazy git!

I made my way up to my room and heared my phone beep from the dressing table.

There was a text there from Edward, and it said

_**Have a nice day Arddun, Try not to have too much fun without me, Edward.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Did you see how hot Jazz was looking?" Alice sighed as we walked around the green.

"Not really." I shrugged back in reply.

We were walking around the green and looking in the shop windows. There were the typical news agents and the souvenir shop, and then the bakery. My mouth was watering from the smells that were coming from that place. Nothing beats the smell of fresh bread in the morning.

We bought a fresh loaf and some nice looking cream cakes and made our way back to the house.

Alice wanted to get in a quick shower before we left for...well where ever Jasper was taking us.

I was sitting in the living room in a pair of jeans and pretty print top. It was warm today, you could tell that summer was on the way, but the living room was always in the shade, so it was comfortably cool.

I was flicking through the TV channels when the house phone started ringing. Jasper was still sleeping for all I knew so I answered the phone.

"Hello." I said hesitantly.

"Bella?" asked a male voice that I recognized but couldn't place.

"Yes, who's this?" I asked.

"It's Carlisle, is Jasper awake yet?" He replied.

Carlisle, just the thought of him made me blush, well I was thinking about being tag teamed by Edward and his dad...

Whoa, there Swan, back that thought up you perv!.

"Um, not yet." I said shyly, I was seriously blushing on the phone here, thank God that Alice was upstairs.

"Typical." Carlisle huffed out. "Can you please tell him that Nora needs his draft by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, no problem." I answered totally confused.

Draft? What the hell was that?

"Ok...Oh and Bella." Carlisle said and waited for me to acknowledge him.

"Take it easy with Edward, he's probably a little rusty in the bedroom department."

"What?" I managed to get out, I was fucking dying here.

Carlisle then started laughing quietly down the phone.

He was laughing at me while my mind had retreated to my stomach.

"I'm just teasing you Bella. Esme told me what she said to you. You have to forgive her. She can be a bit blunt sometimes." He said in her defence, but still laughing.

"Oh right," I said with a nervous giggle.

"Can you remind the boys that you are all invited to the BBQ tomorrow?" Carlisle asked me.

"Sure Mr Cullen." I managed to get out.

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle."

There was an awkward silence then, because I sure as hell didn't know what to say, my brain was still in hiding. Carlisle must have thought I was retarded or something.

"Right, see you tomorrow Bella." Carlisle said then hung up the phone.

Yep, defiantly thought I was retarded.

As I placed the phone back in the cradle, I heard Alice making her way downstairs while talking to Jasper who was walking behind her.

"Who was that B?" Jasper asked with a flick on his head at the phone.

"Oh, that was your dad. He told me to tell you that Nora needs the first draft by tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool." Was all Jasper said with a shrug.

I noticed that Alice was doing her little bouncy thing where she wanted to ask a question but didn't, if you know what I mean.

I would usually love to watch her squirm, but I wanted to know what the hell the 'draft' was too.

"What draft would that be Jazz?" I asked casually.

"For my book." Jasper said while flopping down on the sofa.

"You wrote a book?" Alice and I asked together.

I was totally shocked. He didn't look like the type to write. He looked like a typical surfer dude, not intellectual at all. Not that I thought he was thick or anything, but if truth be told, he looked like someone who wouldn't hold down a serious job.

Oh I sound like such a bitch.

"Don't sound too amazed there ladies. It's actually my third book."

"B loves to read, wonder if she's read any of them?" Alice asked while turning to look at me.

I tried to think back to the bookshelf in my room, I couldn't see his name on any of them.

"What genre are they?" I asked while still trying to wrack my brain for his name.

"You wouldn't see anything with Jasper Cullen on them B, I used a fake name."

"Why?" Alice asked while sitting next to Jasper on the sofa.

I couldn't help but notice how close she sat next to Jasper. I mean their knees were brushing up against each other whenever either of them moved.

"To be honest, I don't want people to know what I do for a living. I mean I do it for the enjoyment, not the money, that's just a bonus." He said sincerely.

"So name me a book then." I said, eager to find out if I had read anything that he had written.

I really want to know if I have read one of his, it was seriously intriguing me.

"The Mystic Mountain Muse." he stated, slightly embarrassed.

OH MY GOD!

"You're Anthony Whitlock?" I almost screamed at him with excitement.

I was totally shocked. Anthony Whitlock was one of my favourite new authors. His books were kind of fiction fantasy. I would totally get lost in the world that he created.

Alice just looks between us, not having a clue what we were talking about.

"Al, it was the book that I read five times after it came out and I would swoon and tell you about the main character..."

"Masen." Jasper and I said together.

"So you liked the books then?" Jasper asked looking a little smug with himself.

"Oh my God Jazz, you have no idea." Alice said with a giggle. "I heard B talking about Masen in her sleep."

"Shut the fuck up Al." I said embarrassed.

"Really?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me, like he knew something that I didn't.

"Spill it." I said to him.

"You know that Masen is based on Edward, right?" He said smugly.

"What? No." I said not believing him.

The main character from Jaspers books was a warrior on a mission to save the damsel in distress from the wicked god of the underworld. Masen was described as having bronze hair, and emerald green eyes...

Oh fuck.

Jasper must have noticed that my expression changed when the pieces clicked together.

"See, I told you." Jasper said with a nod at my obviously stunned expression.

"B is always saying how Masen is her ideal man, and it's Edward!" Alice said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

I was totally dumbstruck at this point. Not only had it turned out that the last two books that I read were written by surfy looking Jasper, but that the man that plagued my dreams, as horny and hot as they were, was actually based on Edward.

What was I supposed to do with that?

"Shit." I said quietly while leaning back in the chair, that I didn't even realize I was sitting on by the way.

"How much of Masen is actually based on Edward?" Alice asked Jasper, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"All of him really, I mean physically, and then some other stuff too." Jasper said.

"Like...?" Alice asked.

"I don't think that he'd be too happy if I were to pinpoint some of his past misdeeds." Jasper replied with a smile.

Oh this shit just got interesting.

"Jazz, I've read the books. I'll just ask him." I said slyly.

"NO DON'T!" Jasper said while jumping up off the sofa.

"Why not?" I asked totally confused.

I mean surely any normal person would be tooting their own horn about the fact that they are a major character in a series of books that are doing brilliantly well and have been possibly picked up to become movies.

"The only reason that Edward let me base the character on his appearance and stuff was if I didn't tell anyone."

"Well that sucks." I said with a huff.

I could have had so much fun ribbing Edward about the fact that he's Masen. Although, I had some rather naughty dreams about him, I mean Masen, well actually I've had naughty dreams about them both, but they're the same person. God, I'm confused.

"Please don't say anything." Jasper pleaded.

"Fine." I said with a wave of my hand. "But I'm not the one you have to worry about spilling, its big mouth over there that you have to worry about."

I pointed at Alice to make my point and her eyes go wide as my finger lands on her.

"What? Me?" Alice asked in mock shock.

"Yeah Gobby Gobson, you."

"You won't, will you Alice?" Jasper pleaded with Alice, with a look on his face that would make a puppy look like the devil incarnate.

"My lips are sealed." Alice said while pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key.

Can't wait to see how long that actually lasts.

"Right can we go out now?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from Edward and Masen. I didn't need to mess my knickers.

"Yep, let me just grab a jumper just in case it gets cold later."

Jasper then put his hands either side of him and push himself off the sofa, but of course of his hands land on Alice's knees and her face lights up at the innocent contact.

"Hell B, I wanna have kids with that man." Alice swooned, as soon as Jasper was out of hearing range.

"Alice for all you know, he could be a total wanker who leaves clothes lying around the place and doesn't flush the toilet."

I say these examples to her because she has used these as reasons why she has ended relationships before.

"I would endure anything for that man." She answered breathlessly.

Oh shit, she's got it bad.

We left the house just after 10am and made it into Swansea Town Centre by half past. It was your typical town centre, although I was used to the huge vastness that was London, I liked Swansea. All the shops were close together and they had all my favourite shops, so I was very happy. Alice, not so much. Not one major designer shop in sight.

"What the hell?" She said when she realized that the most upscale shop they had was a Zara's.

"Oh suck it up and get your ass in Top Shop." I said to her while nudging her in that direction.

Jasper was patient with us while we looked around the shop, and I found him sitting in the corner when we had finished. He was fiddling with his iPhone with a frustrated look on his face.

"What's up Jazz?" I asked him.

"Um, nothing." He said while putting his phone back in his pocket.

"No, come on. What's up?" I asked again.

"Just not sure about my draft." He said with a shrug as we all walked out of the shop.

"I'll read it for you, if you want." I said casually while inside I had _everything _crossed that he would let me pre-read it for him.

"You sure?" he asked while looking at me surprised.

"B loves to read, she's probably the best one for the job." Alice said while looking in another shop window.

I could have kissed her for that vote of confidence.

"That would be brilliant." Jasper said with a smile.

"Can you make a start when we get back?" He asked.

"No problem." I said trying to act all cool and calm, but inside I was jumping for joy.

We had been in town for about two hours when we came across the best shop EVER!

It was called Sugar Cane and it was an old school sweet shop. It had every sweet that you had when you were younger. There were Kola Kubes, and Sherbet Pips along with a multitude of other sweets that I used to love as a child.

"Oh my God, DipDabs." Alice squealed from the other side of the shop.

"Emmett would be in his element." I said in wonder while looking around.

Shelf upon shelf were filled with so many sweets that just looking at them were making my teeth rot in my head.

After twenty minutes and just as much money spent, we left the shop with a bag full of different sweets.

"This is my favourite place ever." I said as we walked out clutching the full bag to my chest.

"Shall we get going back to the house for lunch?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, why not." Alice said while trying to get every last bit of sherbet out of the little packet that she held in her hand, like it was made out of gold.

We casually walked back to the car talking about what we were going to do tomorrow.

Jasper had to get his draft sent, but he said that we should be able to go somewhere tomorrow afternoon. He mentioned the beach, and seeing as the weather was warming up, it sounded like a plan.

When we got back to the house, we unloaded our bags and I pulled out the sweets that I had bought for Emmett and placed them in my handbag so I would remember to give them to him later.

Jasper had run upstairs to grab the draft for me to read. I think he was eager to get someone else's opinion on it.

"Doesn't any of your family read it for you?" I asked him.

"Um, I don't ask them." Jasper said while looking at his feet.

"Why not?"

"I get embarrassed, and none of them like fantasy fiction, so they wouldn't get it or just think that it's dumb." He said with a shrug.

"Well I love this shit." I said while snatching the manuscript out of his hands and made my way out the back garden to read in the sunshine.

"Oh I meant to ask." I said while spinning on my heel to look back at Jasper.

"Where did you come up with the name? Anthony Whitlock I mean."

"Oh, Anthony is Edward's middle name and Whitlock is my grandfather's name, I never met him so I thought it was a nice tribute to him." Jasper said with a small smile on his lips.

"That's nice." I smiled back in reply.

"I'll get started on lunch then." Jasper said with a smiling.

"I'll help." I heard Alice say sweetly.

I walked into the garden and sat on a nice comfy looking reclining garden chair, seeing as I was going to here for awhile, I thought I may as well make myself comfortable.

I was glad to be sitting out here on my own where no one can disturb me. I mean Alice knows that once I get into a book, I totally zone out and get absorbed.

I started reading about how Masen must travel through the four parallel cities to find the clues that would help him rescue the princes 'Zulay' and defeat the Lord High Master who wanted a virgin bride to carry his evil child. The way that Jasper described the way Masen would take down the enemy was hot in itself, but now I found myself picturing Edward as Masen, and I must say, it made me enjoy the story _so _much more.

I was getting thirsty and that was when I realized that there was a sandwich and a cold drink on the table at the side of me.

I didn't hear anyone come outside, but then again I was lost in this fictional world, so no wonder.

I ate my sandwich while I got sucked back into the book, and I wasn't sure how much longer I had been sitting there reading before I needed the toilet.

I brought the manuscript back into the house with me and placed it on the kitchen counter. There was a note on the counter saying that Alice and Jasper had gone for a walk.

I rolled my eyes just thinking about the puppy eyes and smooth moves my sister was throwing Jasper's way.

The house was silent, not that silence bothered me. I walked up to the bathroom and noticed that Edward's bedroom door was open and couldn't help but take a quick peek inside.

His bed was made and his room looked neat and tidy. I could just make out the smell of his aftershave still lingering behind after him.

I really had to stop this little infatuation thing, but since I found out that Masen was actually Edward, I was swooning more than ever.

I did my business and went back downstairs and out the back to read some more. I knew that we would be going over to Emmett and Rose's tonight and I was sure that it wouldn't be long before Alice and Jasper came back. I wouldn't be able to finish reading it today, but I could get a shit lot done.

I looked at my watch and was amazed to see that it was almost three already, I had been out there for hours.

This story was epic, it was all bloody and mythical. Masen had just rescued Zulay and they were hiding out in an old hut and she was being all breathy and asking how she could 'Repay her hero.'

Jasper could write some good ass smut, and I was getting carried away.

I was imaging myself in Zulay's place and Edward as Masen (not much difference but the clothes, or lack of). The way Masen told Zulay that the only way she would be safe from the Lord High Master was that if she was no longer a virgin, and Zulay was all like 'Would you de-flower me?'. And of course Masen being the hero that he is, willingly took that task upon himself.

I was getting carried away and had to rub my thighs together to get some friction. I had read smut and shit before, but this was some seriously hot stuff.

If I was at home I would probably have had to go and 'relieve' myself, but I couldn't exactly do that here in someone else's house.

I was at the part where Masen had his face between Zulay's legs and was making her scream in ecstasy like her life depended on it, and I couldn't stop my hand from pinching my obviously erect nipples.

A moan escaped from my lips when I heard someone clear their throat from behind me.

The manuscript fell out of my hand and I shot around in my seat to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Interesting read?" Edward asked smugly.

SHIT!

I could feel my face burning under Edward's gaze and I had to turn my head away to try and get my thoughts in order.

"Um, yeah." I managed to get out while leaning over grabbing the manuscript off the floor.

"Is that Jazz's?" Edward asked surprised while nodding at the paper in my hand.

"Yeah, I've read his last two books and he wasn't sure if he thought this was good enough to go out, so I offered to have a read." I said quickly trying to disguise my shame.

"Really, you've read his other books?" Edward asked.

I could see that he was feeling nervous at this fact, probably waiting for me to make the connection between him and Masen. I can see now why Jasper didn't want us telling Edward, he was obviously uncomfortable.

I decided to change the subject to save both us from any further embarrassment.

"Aren't you meant to be in work?" I asked with a smirk.

"I've been." He said looking at me like I had two heads.

I looked at my watch and was amazed to see that it was 4:30pm. Where had the time gone?

Oh yeah that's right, the time was spent with Masen and Zulay and that was time well worth spent.

"Are Alice and Jasper back yet?" I asked while trying to look past Edward into the house.

"They've gone straight to Rose's, Jasper asked me to come here and get you." He said while nervously grabbing the hair at the back of his neck.

"Oh right, well we'd better get going then hadn't we?" I said while standing up and having a stretch.

I heard Edward gasp quietly and noticed that his eyes went straight to my still aroused nipples and the way he looked at them did nothing to dampen the feeling from between my legs.

"We'd better get going." He said while looking back to my eyes.

He knew that I had caught him looking at my nipples and he smiled that panty dropping crooked smile, and the warm feeling between my legs got worse.

"Sure whatever you say Edward." I whispered out seductively.

I knew how to get him back.

I walked slowly back inside while Edward held the door open for me. I swung my hips a little as I walked past him and looked over my shoulder to see him staring at my ass.

"Have you read any of Jazz's books?" I asked over my shoulder meeting Edward's gaze.

"Um, no." Edward answered gruffly.

His eyes finally look up to meet my gaze and I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"No?"

He was just staring at me and shook his head.

I stuck my ass out a little more for effect and said as seductively as I could,

"Masen is so fuckable it's not even funny."

His eyes went wide when I said this, and it took him two seconds to process that I knew that he was Masen.

Before my brain could register that he was moving, I could feel him pressing himself behind me. One of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other snakeed across my torso and his hand landed on my tit, which he squeezed with the perfect amount of pressure.

I could feel his lips at my ear as he said "If it wasn't for the fact that Emmett and Rose were expecting us, I would be bending you over right now and fucking you until you couldn't walk."

His tongue came out and gently licked my ear, which got a moan from me.

I could feel his hardness poking into my back, and I couldn't help the wetness that seeped into my knickers.

"How long have we got?" I asked breathlessly.

I mean until they would miss us, but Edward knew what I meant anyway.

"Not long enough for me to fuck you the way I want to." He said gruffly while placing a gentle kiss on my neck and giving my tit another squeeze.

The next thing I knew, he had moved away from me. I turned to face him, and the lust in his eyes mirrored my own.

"I thought you had some making up to do?" I asked him quietly, not liking the distance between our flaming bodies.

"I do, but not this way."

His emerald green eyes bored into mine, and I could see that he didn't want this to be a quick fuck.

"Okay." I said, trying to slow my now heavy breathing.

"Come on. Let's go before they send a search party." Edward said with a nod in the direction of the front door.

As I walked passed him towards the front door, he gently palmed my ass and moaned behind me, and I'm sure I heard him whisper 'Fuck'.

I was standing in the middle of the green waiting for Edward while he locked up.

The sun was still shining, and I wasn't sure if my conversation with Alice was going to do any good.

Sure I wanted to take things slow with Edward, but I couldn't help my body's response to him when he was around. It was if it knew when he was near and it wanted to be joined with him

I mean, could I get into this with Edward and walk away and not let myself fall for him?

Or did I want to fall for him?

After all, he is Edward, but he's also Masen.

**...**

**So what you all think?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My mind was still trying to come round to the fact that the fictional man that I have been lusting after for the last few months was actually Edward.

This was getting more and more complicated by the second. My lady parts wanted to do nothing but suction cup themselves to Edward's face, and as much as I liked that idea myself, I couldn't see Rose being happy with that in the wedding photos.

"You okay?" Edward asked from behind me.

He made me jump and I had to stop my body from launching myself at him and doing naughty things right here on the green.

"Stalker, you need to be wearing a bell or something." I said while trying to calm my already frantic heart.

"Sorry." He laughed out gently while coming to stand in front of me.

"So you okay?" He asked me again while looking at me with those emerald green eyes of his.

"Um, yeah, fine." I said while looking down at my feet.

"Bella." Edward said gruffly.

I brought my gaze up to meet his and I swear that my knickers where desperately trying to detach themselves from my body.

"Edward, I..."

Before I got to say anything else, I noticed that Easy was coming out of the pub and making her way over to us.

"Easy Alert." I said under my breath to Edward.

I instantly noticed him stiffen at the mention of Easy, he then grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

While I was flush against him, I couldn't help but notice, alright then, I couldn't help but feel his erection was still present and pushing into my stomach.

My underwear was now attacking itself with a crowbar to get off my body.

"Edward!" Easy called as she made her way over to us.

"Fucking great." Edward said quietly.

"I was hoping she wouldn't notice me." He continued.

"Seriously?" I said while looking up at him.

"I mean, you're a little _hard_ to miss Edward." I said breathlessly and pushed myself against him when I said 'hard'.

That got a slight groan from him and I noticed that he tensed his jaw and closed his eyes when I did that.

"You really need to behave Bella before I fuck you right here, right now." Edward said gruffly while opening his eyes to look at me.

I've started to notice that Edward calls me 'Bella' when we're both getting carried away, and I have to say that I like it, probably much more than I should, but whatevs.

Before I could think of a good come back, Easy was standing right behind Edward and cleared her throat to get his attention.

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"Hey E.C." Edward said with about as much enthusiasm as a cat being given the prospect of being fucked by an elephant.

"Edward..."Easy purred his name trying to act all seductive.

What the hell?!

"I was just talking to Fudge, and he was saying that he's sorted out the stag night. What have you naughty boys got planned?" She asked, obviously flirting while touching his arm.

I swear to God that I will end up snapping those fingers off her skinny assed body if she carries on.

"Top secret." Edward said while moving himself away from Easy's reach.

"Oh now come on Edward, you know that we don't have any secrets." She said with a raised eyebrow in my direction.

She was trying to wind me up, and I tell you what, it fucking worked.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I spat at her.

Easy's eyes went wide in mock shock, and I knew she was faking from the smirk that graced her lips.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked while placing her hand on her chest as if to convey her ignorance.

"Do you not see this?" I asked her while raising my hand up that held Edward's.

"He is with me you cum bucket, so do us all a favour and go and get your skanking, STD riddled minge away from us all, before we catch something."

I felt Edward's grip tighten on my hand trying to hold me in place.

"Edward, you ought to get that dog on a leash." Easy sneered at me.

Oh she fucking did not!

"I'm warning you now _Easy,_ you'd better walk away if you still want the use of your legs." I spat at her.

I was so angry I was shaking. Why the hell was I so angry?

Well, actually I know why. I was fine up until she said 'you know we don't have any secrets'. I was jealous.

Fuck, I was jealous.

I was jealous at the prospect that they had done something together. I know that I had no right to, but this woman made me want to punch her lights out. She just irritated the living shit out of me.

"Calm down B." Edward said while placing both his hands on my shoulders to stop me from going after the retreating Easy.

"How can you stand that?" I asked, while watching her go back into the pub.

"I've learned to ignore her, as best as I can anyway." He said while looking over his shoulder just as the door to the pub closed behind Easy.

"Poor Sue has to put up with that all the time." Edward said with a slight shake of his head.

"Why?" I asked while trying to calm down.

"That's Fudge's sister." I said casually.

Fudge was Emmett's best man. I hope to God that Easy wasn't going to be invited to the wedding, because that would suck, for her anyway once I kicked her ass and rammed her face into the nearest wall if she pissed me off. Which was very likely.

"Come on, let's get to Rose's." Edward said, pulling my hand.

We started to walk off the green towards a side street. I could see Emmett and Rose's house up ahead. It was a white washed looking cottage, not totally dissimilar to Edward and Jasper's.

I was still quietly fuming to myself about the way Easy looked at Edward and totally disregarded the fact that as far as she knew we were together. She was going to be lucky if she survived the next few weeks.

"Why did you freak out on Easy back there?" Edward asked me while we stopped outside the gate outside Emmett's.

"I don't like the way she looks at you..." I said while kicking a stone across the road.

"And?" Edward said, waiting for me to continue.

"She totally grips my shit Stalker, I mean as far as she knows we're together and then she is standing right in front of me, eye fucking you." I threw my hands up in exasperation.

I could feel myself getting wound up again. I was the sort of person that believes that 'A grudge is for life, not just for Christmas.', and Easy has made the shit list.

I turn to look at Edward, and he was wearing a smug ass smile.

"What's up with you?" I asked him with a slight nod.

"You're jealous." He smirked at me.

"What? You're joking right?" I asked him while trying to hide my mortification that he had caught me out.

"You are B. Just admit that you want me all to yourself." Edward said while looking down at me with those 'come fuck me eyes'.

"Someone thinks rather highly of themselves." I said while opening the garden gate and making my way up the path to the front door.

Before I even knock on the door it was swung open by a smug looking Alice.

"Hey B, what took you so long?"

"We ran into Easy." I said.

"No way." Rose said looking instantly pissed.

"Yeah, we did and Bella nearly beat the shit out of her." Edward said coming up to stand behind me.

"What did she do?" Rose asked while placing her hands on her hips.

I walked past Alice into the house and saw Emmett make his way over to stand behind Rose and lace his arms around her waist.

They were so in love that I would be thoroughly repulsed if it wasn't for the fact that I was so happy for him.

"She was telling me to tell you that Fudge has got the stag do sorted and then B got all Chuck Norris on her." Edward said while chuckling gently.

"She was eye fucking you Edward." I said, turning to look at him in disbelief.

"And that's a problem because?" Rose asked.

"Fine, it's not. Whatever." I said, walking past them.

I couldn't actually say why it annoyed me so much because then I would be admitting to the fact that I like Edward, more than I should.

"Oh, B got jealous." Emmett said in a mock hoochy mamma type voice.

"Shut the fuck up E." I said, rummaging through my bag and grabbed the little bag of sweets that I had gotten for Emmett.

"Choke on these you knob jockey." I said, tossing the bag at him.

"Cola Pips!" Emmett exclaimed little a little boy.

"B, I love youuuuu." He sang while running over to me and picking me up into a chest breaking hug.

"E, they're just sweets dude, calm down!" I laughed out as he spun me round.

"Little things please little minds." Rose laughed along with us.

"Nothing small about me baby." Emmett said to Rose with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Behave brother." I heared Alice say while swatting him across the head.

Emmett finally put me down and I followed Rose out to the kitchen.

Emmett and Rose' place was totally different from the boys place. The boy's house is somewhere they live, but this place was a home. You could see Emmett and Rose all over it. The downstairs was a totally opened planned, it was one massive room. The walls were an off white, and they had black leather couches towards the front of the house where there was housed a massive TV. What's with the Welsh and humungous TV's? The kitchen was towards the back of the house, but the back wall was all glass. It was beautiful.

It was modern and contempory with a splash of red thrown in for good measure.

"What we having?" I asked while my mouth pooled full of saliva from the gorgeous smell that was coming from the oven.

"We are having Beef Wellington with veg and my special sauce." Rose said while checking on something in the oven.

"What's that then?" I asked while pointing to whatever is baking in the oven.

"That my dear, is lemon Madera cake, it's fabulous." Rose said smugly.

The smell that wafted from the oven was the perfect mixture of sweetness and lemony goodness, and I loved me some citrus.

"So why did you really kick off at Easy?" Alice asked while looking past me to make sure that the boys were in the living area.

"Well we were standing on the green talking and when I spotted that she was on her way over, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest, coz you know, she thinks we're together and shit." I said casually while sitting down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"And?" Alice says, prompting me to continue.

I take in a deep breath and think about how to word what I needed to say, but not sound like a little jealous bitch at the same time.

Oh, fuck it.

"She was flirting and touching him and shit and said something about how they haven't got any secrets, because Edward wouldn't tell her about the stag do, and I just lost it." I said totally embarrassed.

But then I remembered what else she said, and I could feel my anger bubbling back up to the surface.

"And then she told Edward that he should put his dog on a leash!" My voice went louder towards the end of that sentence.

"She didn't?" Rose said totally gobsmacked.

"She fucking did." I said, shaking my head in disbelief at the cheek of that bint.

"And she's still standing?" Rose asked.

"Edward wouldn't let me kick her ass." I said, rubbing my hand over my face.

It was only then that I realized that Alice hadn't said anything at all.

I turned my head to look at her and she was leaning against the counter top with her arms folded and a smug smile on her face.

"You _were_ jealous." She said knowingly.

"No I wasn't." I whispered back to her in my defence while grabbing her arm and walking out the back garden with her.

"You need to keep your gob shut Pixie, don't go all Yoda on me now." I said quietly to her.

"Fuck him you want to." Alice says while trying to do a Yoda voice and totally failing.

"Can we not discuss this when there are other people around?" I pleaded in annoyance.

"Discuss what?"

I turned to see Edward walking out the back door.

"Stalker, didn't we discuss the need for you to wear a bell?" I said jokingly.

"Yeah you did, but what fun would that be?" he replied with a wink.

With that simple wink, I felt my stomach flutter at his ridiculously green eyes and long lashes.

"My parents are here, come inside for a drink." Edward said with a nod of his head towards the house.

We made our way back into the house, and Edward turned around and mouthed to me 'You okay?'

I just smiled and nodded a yes back at him, the little exchange wasn't missed by Alice though.

"So sweet." She said quietly into my ear.

"Shut up." I laughed at her and nudged her with my shoulder.

Alice and I went to sit on the huge sofas, where Carlisle and Esme were talking with Jasper and Emmett.

"So did you enjoy going into town today?" Esme asked me like butter wouldn't melt.

She was acting all innocent but I could see her looking at me and then over my shoulder at Edward who was in the kitchen pouring us some wine.

"It was great, thanks Esme." I replied.

Edward then walked over and gave me and Alice our glasses while he went and sat opposite me next to Jasper and Alice.

"Yeah, she got me some Cola Pips." Emmett said while bouncing where he sat.

Emmett bouncing in his seat usually wouldn't be an issue, as it was though I was sitting in between Emmett and Carlisle and had a very full glass of wine in my hand.

"Stop it E." I said to Emmett, trying to get him to sit still.

"Why?" He pouted at me while bouncing more, on purpose.

Emmett did one big bounce and my wine splashed up against the glass and landed in Carlisle's lap.

"Shit, I'm sorry Carlisle." I said while trying to wipe the wine from his trousers.

I had pulled my sleeve down past my hand and was trying to use it as a napkin and wipe off the wine. Luckily for me it was white wine.

"Um, B can you please stop man handling my father in law." Emmett said laughing.

I then looked at where I was rubbing, and it was a little too close to Carlisle's genital area.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I pulled my hand back quickly, and I felt the fire ignite on my face.

"B was feeling my father up." Edward said with a smirk while shaking his head at me.

"Shut up." I mumbled at Edward.

"Ah don't be embarrassed Bella." Carlisle said while putting his arm around me. "As much as I would normally love being felt up by a beautiful lady, but I don't think my wife likes to share."

The room erupted into laughter and I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone.

Will I ever stop embarrassing myself in front of Edward's father? I doubedt it very much.

We fell into casual conversation and then I remembered that I wanted to ask Emmett something.

"Hey E, I thought Edward was your best man."

"Yeah, he is." Emmet replied while looking at me like I just said something incredibly stupid.

"But you said that Fudge was your best man too." I asked confused.

"Yeah, he is." Emmett repeated.

"You have two best men?" Alice asked just as confused as myself.

"Yeah." Emmett said simply.

"Ok, most vocal one, care to tell us why?" I asked getting annoyed slightly.

"Well you see, Edward is responsible and Fudge is fun." Emmett said.

"Basically Emmett doesn't trust Fudge to look after the rings and get him to the church on time, and he thinks that Edward here..." Jasper says while pointing at Edward to make his point, "Will end up giving Emmett a tea party stag do with cucumber sandwiches and Pimms."

"So yeah between them, they are the perfect best man." Emmett says while giving Edward a fist bump, which he returns.

"You men are just weird." I said, taking a sip of my now half empty wine glass.

"B, your phone is ringing." Rose said while walking over to the living room with my phone in her hand.

And typically, with being here in front of everyone, my ringtone hits the chorus.

I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed

I snatch the phone from Rose's hand, totally embarrassed.

"Nice ringtone B." Emmett smirked at me.

My face is on fire as I get up and answer the call out the back garden.

"Hello." I say in question because I didn't think to look at the caller ID.

"Hey B, its Angela."

"Hey there Ang, how's tricks?" I asked.

"Good, but Jacob had been nagging me to get a number for you."

"I've blocked his number." I stated to answer her unasked question.

"Oh right, well just to let you know that he _really_ wants to speak to you, he keeps asking me for Alice's number and shit."

I could hear in her voice that she was fed up of Jacob.

"Sorry if he's being as ass Ang."

"No, it's fine B honestly. Just thought that you should know, don't think he's going to give up easily, he's been asking Sam for your emergency contact information too."

He what?

"He hasn't given it to him though right?"

I really don't want to have to deal with Jacob and his shit right now. I thought I was done with this, for the next two weeks at least.

"No of course not, just maybe don't answer any calls from numbers you don't recognize because it's probably Jacob."

I had thought that he would have rung me from an unknown number by now, but who knows what goes on in his little brain.

"Will do." I reply.

I then ended my call with Angela and stood in the garden lost in my thoughts until I heard Emmett behind me.

"Everything ok B?"

I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just Jacob as usual." I said with a flourish of my hands.

"Who would have thought that the duckling would grow up and have so many admirers?" He said while wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

Because of course I was the baby, Emmett used to tease me and call me the 'Duckling', for obvious reasons.

We just stood there, not saying anything.

I love my brother and know that he cares a great deal for me and Alice, and we had always been close.

"You know Emmett..." I said while turning to look at him, "You were an ugly baby..."

I cock my head to the side and look at him up and down and then continue.

"But you did mature and grow up to be a fucking ugly adult."

I beamed the biggest smile at him then.

"You fucker." Emmett laughed at me while picking me up in his arm and walking me over to something that I didn't notice earlier.

A big ass pond.

"DON'T YOU DARE EMMETT!" I screamed at him.

The full name title came out, he knew I was pissed.

"What you going to do?" Emmett asked me while still laughing his ass off.

"I'll do this." Alice's voice came from behind Emmett.

And she pushed him, and we both landed in the pond.

"ALICE!" Emmett and I shouted in unison.

Alice burst out laughing and was hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell?" I heard Rose shout from the top of the garden.

Just as Alice turned her head to look at Rose, Emmett took that opportunity to grab her and plonk her in the pond with us.

"NO!" She screamed as she hit the murky water.

"Birds of a feather flock together." Rose laughs at the three of us in the waist deep dirty water.

I looked at my soaking wet brother and sister, and laughed until I literally couldn't breathe.

The rest of the Cullen's made their way out the back then and stood there laughing at us splashing each other.

"Um, B." Edward said to me.

I turned to look at him.

"Think you ought to cross your arms or something." He said while looking down at my chest.

I looked down and saw that my mostly white top had become see through in the water.

Would my humiliation ever end?

**...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would just like to apologise to my lack of replies to reviews, I appreciate every single one that I get. I'm not being ignorant, it's just it's a pain in the ass to reply off my phone, but I promise from now on that any reviews I am lucky enough to receive, I will reply.**

**Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**...**

Chapter 12

I folded my arms across my chest trying to save what shred of dignity I had left.

"Stop staring at my tits Stalker!" I shouted at Edward in total embarrassment.

"Well sorry, but they are a bit hard to miss." He chuckled in reply.

That caused everyone to burst out laughing while Rosalie ran into the house to grab her camera.

"No way in hell Rose, are you taking a picture of me looking like this!" Alice screeched out.

"Ah come on sis, it's just a bit of fun." Emmett said with a nudge in her direction.

"Fine, but show no one." Alice said finally relenting.

We spent the next few minutes having our photos taken by Rose in various silly poses and then she decided to document our climbing out of the pond, which in itself was hilarious. Even without the fact that I tripped over my own feet and went flying into poor Esme.

"Shit, sorry Esme." I said while trying to regain my footing.

"Jeez Bella, you should come with a safety warning." Esme said with a giggle,

"You wouldn't believe how often I've heard that Esme." I laughed out in reply.

"You guys smell." Rosalie said while scrunching up her nose.

At the same time we all take a sniff of our clothes, and groan in unison at the rancid smell.

"I need a shower." I groaned out.

"Me too." said Alice.

"Me three." Emmett added.

Rosalie and her family just looked at us and burst out laughing again.

"You guys are too cute." Jasper said while doubling over in laughter.

"Carry on dude and you'll be in the pond head first." Emmett said with a chuckle.

It was decided then that Alice would use Emmett's shower and I would nip back to the boy's house and have a quick shower there and then take Alice her clothes over.

"Have you noticed that I'm always getting covered in smelly liquids of some kind?" I said while getting the house keys off Jasper.

"Oi, as long as they're not smelly bodily fluids, you'll be fine." Emmett laughed out.

"You're sick brother." I said as I give him the finger and walked out.

It was a good thing that the boys lived close to Rose and Emmett, because the smell was making me feel queasy and I wouldn't be happy if it put me off my food.

I ran upstairs and into my room where I dumped my clothes and grabbed my toiletries. I nipped across to the bathroom totally naked and shut the door behind me.

I decided to make the most of 5 minutes peace and wash myself and shave all my bits too.

Once I was all washed and no longer smelled like the bog of eternal stench, I stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the bathroom mirror and brushed my teeth. I knew that I would be eating soon, but the thought that some of that pond water got into my mouth started to make me feel a little off.

So there I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, totally naked, air drying. I like to do that from time to time, or truth be told, whenever I can.

I was humming along while brushing my teeth and I leaned forward to spit into the sink, when I stood back up I could see Edward in the mirror.

I stopped what I was doing, because I was in total shock. I didn't hear the door open and I forgot to lock it.

Well I didn't forget. I wasn't expecting anyone to come back.

I looked at Edward in the mirror and his jaw was hanging open while his eyes raked up and down the back of my body.

"Finished looking?" I managed to ask.

My heart was beating so fast that I felt like I might pass out any second, and my mouth had gone dry.

I reached over and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself and noticed Edward shake his head and then look at the floor.

"Oh, sorry...um." He mumbled out nervously.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was blushing, I would have been taking the piss and calling him all sorts, but after seeing him blush like that made my heart flutter even more.

"Well, we're even now." I said while facing him.

"I did knock...and I called before I opened the door." He said while looking at me.

The blush was staring to fade from his cheeks. How could he be so forth coming one minute, and blushing like a school girl the next? This man totally confused me.

"It's ok...it's nothing you haven't already seen before, right?" I said as casually as I could.

"Bella..." Edward said while taking a step towards me, "I've never seen anything as beautiful as you before."

Holy Shit! This man is good, I was sure I came a little.

"Bet you say that to all the girls." I said coyly and look down at my feet.

"Never." he said gruffly.

I looked up and saw him swallow thickly, oh how I wanted to lick that Adam's apple.

We stood there for what seemed like minutes just looking at each other until I couldn't take anymore.

"So...are you going to kiss me or not?" I asked.

Where the hell did that come from?

Before I could even begin to think why I said that, Edward closed the bathroom door and was on me.

One arm went around my waist while the other one went to the back of my head holding me to his face.

The kiss was passionate and his tongue found mine straight away. I laced my arms around his waist and let him lead this kiss.

"Bella...I want you." Edward groaned out in between kisses.

Just hearing him say that causes a tidal wave between my legs.

He pulled my body tight to him so that I could _feel _him against my stomach.

"Edward..." I managed to say before he cut me off with more kisses.

My head was swimming all these thoughts that this is too soon, but then again it's Edward/Masen, so why the hell not?

Oh that's right, I'm supposed to be messed up after what all that Jacob crap, but if that's the case how come I couldn't stop myself around him? It's as if my body was in tune with his, and there wasn't any stopping it.

Edward's mouth left mine and before I had time to become sad at the loss of contact, he started trailing kisses down my neck and was nipping and gently sucking the skin there.

"Edward..." I tried again.

"Bella...please." He whispered out.

He was more or less begging me for this, how could I say 'no' to that?

Not trusting myself to speak anymore, I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and went to pull it off over his head. Before I even got my arms half raised, Edward grabbed the shirt from my grip and ripped it off over his head quickly.

As he brought has hands back down, his fisted the towel at my sides and pulled it off and threw it behind me.

He rested his hands on my bare hips and took a step back and looked me up and down.

"Beautiful." He whispered out just loud enough for me to hear.

Edward then crashed his lips back against mine while snaking his hands behind me to my ass.

As his hands gently kneaded the soft flesh, I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped from my lips.

"Fuck." He said gruffly while placing his hands just underneath my ass and lifting me up to his waist.

I wrapped my legs around his bare torso and my hands went straight to his hair, holding his face to mine.

I felt Edward move and the next thing I knew, I was up against the cool bathroom wall, not that I could really feel the cold because my body was on fire with the need for Edward.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked breathlessly while resting is forehead against mine.

I didn't trust my voice to answer him, so I reached my hand underneath me to the waistband of his jeans to answer him.

"Bella." Edward moaned quietly.

The way Edward moaned my name was so erotic in itself that it was a type of foreplay. He could probably bring me off just by saying my name.

"Hold onto me." Edward said.

I tightened my hold around his waist and neck, and then he let go of my ass and put his hands to his jeans and slid them down his legs and I could feel his hardness underneath me, grazing my bum.

Edward then placed his hand against the wall to brace himself while his other hand went back to my bum.

We looked into each other's eyes while my hand trailed down his chest to where our bodies met. I gripped his hard cock with my hand and guided him to my opening.

"Are you..." Edward chocked out just as his tip reached my wetness.

"I'm on the pill." I said in answer to his unfinished question.

As soon as I felt his tip enter me, I moved my hand to his shoulder while looking him in the eyes.

I wanted to see his face when he filled me. I wanted to see if his expression would mirror how I was feeling.

He licked his lips while looking at me and with one thrust he was all the way in me. We both groaned at the feeling of us being joined together.

I had never felt so full before in my life, it was as if Edward was filling all my senses and all I could see, hear and feel was him. There was nothing else but this moment.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward groaned while resting his head on my chest.

"I know." Was all I could say.

Edward then started thrusting gently while pushing me harder against the wall.

My hands made their way back into Edward's hair while my lips found his and our moans and groans filled the space of the bathroom.

With each thrust, I could feel the tell tale fluttering in my stomach. Edward was hitting the tight spot with every thrust, and the fact that he was kissing the life out of me was a turn on in itself.

Our breaths and moans were becoming mingled as Edward's thrusting became more forceful.

"Fuck." I moaned out breathlessly, while flinging my head back after a particularly hard thrust.

"So good." Edward groaned out in agreement.

While my head was thrown back, Edward took the opportunity to kiss my chest and breasts, capturing one of my nipples in his mouth and gently grazing it with his teeth.

The fluttering in my stomach intensified, and I could tell that I wasn't going to be able to last much longer if he carried on.

I started to move my hips more in time with Edward's thrusts, and that did it.

"Fuck...Bella...I'm not going...to last..." Edward panted out while releasing my nipple.

"Harder Edward." I groaned.

With that simple request, he was thrusting into me with such force that I was sure to be bruised in the morning. Our skin was slapping together, and our noises filled my ears.

The pleasure I was experiencing was intense, I had always had good sex with Jacob but this was different, it was urgent and needy. We both needed this.

Edward brought his mouth to my neck and started nipping and sucking at my skin, that was my kryptonite right there and before I knew what was going on, I exploded around him.

"Ah fuck, Edward!" I shouted out while I flung my head back and closed my eyes.

I had stars behind my eyes, and my whole body felt alight.

"Oh, Bella...I'm...I'm...SHIT!" Edward grunted out.

With a few more hard thrusts, I felt Edward's body stiffen up slightly as he filled me.

"Bella..." He whispered out breathlessly while slowly bringing our bodies back down to earth with slow gentle thrusts.

"That was..." I started to say but then lost track of my words.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Edward chuckled in reply while resting his head in the crook of my neck.

We both were trying to catch your breath when the bathroom door was flung open, and giving whoever was in the doorway the prefect view of Edward's ass.

"Shit, sorry guys." Jasper said while closing the door again.

I looked up in time to see Alice standing next to Jasper with extremely wide eyes and her jaw was hanging slack.

"Fuck." Edward groaned out quietly into my chest while slowly lowering me back onto my feet.

I could hear their voices out in the hallway.

"B?" I heard Alice call.

"Yeah, hang on!" I shouted back at her while wrapping my earlier discarded towel around me.

Edward and I needed to talk about what just happened, but that wasn't going to happen now was it? Alice and Jasper coming back had put an end to that idea.

I looked at Edward, who was picking his shirt up of the floor and putting it back over his head.

"Excuse me." I said quietly while walking past him towards the door.

"Bella." Edward said quietly while grabbing onto my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

I couldn't quite describe the look that was on Edward's face, it was a mixture of post coital bliss and hopefulness.

"We'll talk later, ok?" I said with a smile playing at the edges of my lips.

I was on a sex high, and I doubt that even my mother could bring me down right now.

Edward smiled and gave me a slight nod as his answer and let go of my arm.

I opened the bathroom door to see Alice standing in my bedroom doorway with her arms folded across her chest, wearing clothes that obviously belonged to Rosalie.

"We need to talk." Alice said then walked into my room.

Shit, this was going to be fun.

I noticed Jasper and Edward out of the corner of my eye, and saw the fist bump that Jasper gave Edward.

"Really?" I said behind me with a quirked eyebrow at Edward's direction.

The bastard just beamed his mega watt crooked grin at me.

"Bella!" Alice said from inside my room, clearly getting pissed off.

I walked into my room and closed the door, then turned to face Alice.

What I saw, was not what I expected to see.

Alice was smiling at me and bouncing on the spot.

"You had sex with Edward!" She whispered loudly at me.

"You know I did." I said casually with a shrug.

I moved over to my suitcase and started to get some clothes together so I could get dressed.

"Well duh!" Alice said while placing her hands on her hip.

"Was it good?" She asked a little too excitedly.

I looked at my sister in total confusion. This is not the reaction I was expecting from her. Only last night she was telling me that she was afraid of me and Edward getting hurt and rushing into things and now she was beaming at me like it's the best thing ever.

"Are you Bipolar and forgot to tell me?" I asked Alice.

"What? No...I'm happy for you." She said to me like I wasn't making sense to her.

"Yeah I got that...but why Al?"

"Well I was sure that you shouldn't rush into things, but he's your Masen." She said with a shrug like that answer was sufficient enough.

"You're not making sense at all Al." I said while throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Just take what I'm giving you, and let that be enough." Alice said while narrowing her eyes at me.

"You shouldn't be this argumentative after having a good fucking against a bathroom wall." She continued.

I looked at her in total shock at the words that just came from her mouth.

"And I know he was good, because I heard you." Alice smirked at me.

I felt my face flame up, it was bad enough them knowing that we had sex, but them hearing us made me want to get into bed and stay there.

"Anyway, hurry up and get dressed, food should be done soon." Alice said while walking out of my room and closing the door behind her.

SHIT!

I totally forgot all about that, and the amount of time that Edward and I have been away from them all, they are bound to know what we've been doing.

I wondered if I would be able to get away with feigning being ill and staying here?

I doubted it very much, and truth be told, sex does always make me ravenous afterwards.

I chucked on a pair of cropped jeans and a caption tee, zipped up hoodie and my trainers, going for comfort here. Needed to be comfortable once the shame kicks in.

I walked downstairs to find that Alice and Jasper have already walked back to Rose's, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Hey." I said nervously when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

Edward turned to face me and gave me the panty wetting crooked smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied while popping the 'p', trying to act all casual.

Edward then took my hand and pulled me into his body while his other hand reaches under my chin and pulled my face up to see him.

He didn't say anything, he just lowered his face to mine and gave me the most softest of kisses.

After a few seconds he pulled away and headed towards the front door, while still holding my hand.

He locked the front door and led me towards the green.

There was a comfortable silence between us, and we both kept giving each other coy smiles.

Once we reached Rose and Emmett's he turned to me and asked,

"Ready?"

I didn't ask him what for, because I knew exactly what he meant.

He dropped my hand and opened the front door and walked ahead of me to hold the door open.

As soon as we both walked into the kitchen area, we were met with loud whooping noises coming from them all.

"And what have you two been doing then?" Rosalie asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yes, please tell us what took so long?" Esme added while winking at me.

Yet again...I was dying of shame and Emmett made it worse by asking.

"Dude, were you fucking my little sister?"

**...**

**So was that a good lemon? I always get nervous writing these...**

**Just to answer a question that you might have...the reason Jasper was feigning ignorance when he opened the bathroom door. He and Alice heard them having sex in the bathroom, but men being men...he wanted to shame his brother and Bella.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Right then, I wanted to die.

Anything would be better than the shame I was feeling right then. Why on earth would Emmett shout that out in front of everyone?

Oh yeah, that's right, because he's a dick.

"E, shut the fuck up!" I sneered at him.

Emmett started laughing at me.

"Oh check out the tiger, see what a bit of meat can do to a pussy." Emmett chuckled out.

I was going to kick his ass, what the hell was his malfunction?

"Emmett, shut it!" Rosalie said to him while clipping him around the head.

I looked at Alice to see her giggling quietly into her hand while Jasper nudged her shoulder.

The fuckers!

"Come on Bella, ignore your ass of a brother." Rosalie said while walking over to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me off into the kitchen.

"Did you score then?" I heard Emmett ask Edward as they walked into the living area.

"I swear I'm going to kill my brother." I groaned quietly to Rose.

"Bella, you know he just likes to get a rise out of you." Rose said while passing me a big ass glass of wine.

"Yeah, but why does he always know when to say the wrong thing? It's like he was born with this fuckery instinct and he uses it to his full advantage." I said while shaking my head in shame at the thought of him verbalizing what Edward and I had actually been up to.

"Look.." Rose said while turning to face me. "I'm not going to ask what went on with you and Edward, but it's pretty obvious what did happen. Just roll with it B."

"Easier said than done though isn't it?" I replied.

After about five minutes of small talk, and thankfully no more mention of me and Edward, Rose called everyone to the table.

We all took our seats, and I tried to distance myself from Edward, but that idea fell flat on its ass.

"Hey Edward, can we swap seats?" Alice asked from my side to across the table to Edward.

"Um, yeah sure." He replied slightly confused.

Alice looked at me and fucking winks. She winked at me.

I honestly didn't know what the hell was going on with my family. I was thinking that double homicide sounded good.

We all sat around the table and fell into casual conversation. We discussed how we had enjoyed our day in town, and we talked about how everyone couldn't wait to be off next week. The entire family had booked three weeks off from work, as next week was going to be seriously busy.

Rosalie's cooking was out of this world, we more or less ate in silence throughout the main meal and dessert, all enjoying the company and food.

"Hey B, can you remember the time that you snuck out on the piss with Jennifer and mum caught you throwing up in the street?" Emmett chuckled at me from across the table once all the plates had been cleared away by Rosalie and myself.

"E, do you really want to play the 'Who can shame who the most game?'" I asked him with a smirk while sitting back in my seat.

Emmett jutted out his chin and said simply "Bring it."

I shook my head slightly, I knew so many things about Emmett and he wanted me to broadcast them to everyone at the table? I knew that my brother was thick on times, but that just took the biscuit.

"Did you tell Rosalie about the time you drunk the bottle of peach schnapps?" I asked.

Alice burst out laughing as soon as the words left my mouth and Emmett went a shade of red.

"You wouldn't." Emmett challenged.

"What's my silence worth brother dearest?" I asked mischievously.

"What?" Rosalie shouted. "No fucking way, B you have to tell us."

"Yeah tell us Bella." Edward said while nudging my shoulder.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward had starting calling me Bella. I looked at Edward quickly and caught a sparkle in his green eyes.

"I don't know you guys..." I trailed off, feigning uncertainty while pretending to see something really interesting on the table cloth.

"Oh B, you can't leave us hanging like this." Jasper whined from across the table.

I looked at Alice to get her opinion on it.

"Be prepared for backlash if you tell them." Alice said while trying to look serious, but failing when she burst out laughing at the end of her sentence.

"Come on Bella, you've got to tell me." Carlisle said with a wink.

Fuck! That man isn't doing anything to diffuse the attraction that my fanny has with his face.

"Come on Bella, let's get him back." Edward said quietly into my ear.

The feeling of his breath on the side of my face sent shivers down my body straight to my already tingling (thanks to Carlisle's wonder wink and the good loving that Edward had given me) lady parts.

"Come on B, don't do this to me." Emmett pleaded.

I looked at Emmett trying to pull a puppy dog innocent face, shame it didn't work.

"Emmett drank an entire bottle of peach schnapps which he was allergic too, unbeknownst to him at the time, but it gave him an awful side effect." I said calmly while looking into my brothers pleading eyes.

"B once pissed herself while playing hide and seek because she didn't want to be found." Emmett spat out.

"Emmett, she was five." Alice said to my defence.

I know that he was trying to shame me into keeping quiet, but him throwing this stuff out was making me more determined to embarrass his big ass.

Just as I was about to blurt out the rest of the story, Emmett beat me to it.

"B got accused of skiing!"

My eyes went so wide that I'm surprised that they didn't fall out of my head.

Alice looked at me in total shock and turned to Emmett and asked,

"How do you know about that?"

"Never mind that, what's skiing?" Edward asked while looking at me with a huge grin on his eager fucking face.

This was too much! My stomach had dropped to my feet and my face was ablaze. I could feel sweat starting to gather on my top lip.

This was not happening right now, it was the only thing that I have ever really been ashamed of, and I never even did it to begin with.

"I'll keep quiet if you do." Emmett said smugly while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are they always like this?" An amused Esme asked Alice.

"Always." Alice replied and looked at us as if we were little children.

"Emmett got so drunk off the peach schnapps that he shit the bed and then when he tried to sneak the sheets into the washing machine, mum tried getting the sheets off him and he succeeded to cover mum in shit!" I said quickly and shouted out 'shit' at the end.

I got the words out quickly, like ripping off a plaster, get the words out there quick and await the pain that you know is sure to follow.

"Skiing with 2 men, or should I say boys." Emmett said while making the motion with his hands of wanking off two people either side of him.

"I NEVER DID THAT!" I shouted out at him, "And I was 15." I mumbled out at the end.

The Cullen's just looked around the table at each other and then at me and Emmett shooting daggers at each other with our eyes while Alice sat there looking terrified.

Edward starting sniggering at the side of me and I turned to look at him, whatever expression was on my face set him off into a fit of laughter and before I knew it, the rest of the table burst out laughing too.

"Emmett shits the bed and Bella is ambidextrous." Carlisle said while trying to look serious, but failing miserably.

I looked at Alice, and her face was buried in Jasper's shoulder and she was shaking with laughter.

"Your mother had her hands full with you three." Esme giggled out.

When she realized that she said 'hands full' she burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Nice one Mam." Edward said while nudging Esme, who was sitting on the other side of him.

"I do try." Esme giggled out while taking a sip of her wine.

"Your guys are terrible." I said while trying to catch my breath.

"Be sure to break out the rubber sheets Rose." Jasper sniggered.

"Screw you guys." Emmett said.

We all sat round the table giggling quietly and trying to catch our breaths.

"So come on you guys, your turn." I said while looking at Rosalie.

"Sorry B, nothing that exciting ever happened with us." Rose said in reply to my request.

"No my kids were ridiculously well behaved." Esme said slightly smug.

"What a load of boring twats." Emmett said, while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well from the sounds of things E, you and Bella got into enough trouble for all of us." Edward said while placing his arm over the back of my chair.

I could tell that he was trying to be all smooth with the move, but I clocked Alice noticing the movement.

"Yeah, Alice was the goody two shoes of the family." Emmett said while giving Alice a wink.

"Well someone had to be." Alice said with a shrug.

Alice might have looked like the perfect innocent daughter from the outside, but I have seen a side of Alice that not many people have bared witness to, and it would put Emmett to shame.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Esme asked Alice and I.

"Um, nothing planned for the morning, but Jasper was on about taking us out and about tomorrow afternoon." Alice answered.

"Yeah, well you'll have all our company next week." Edward said to her with a wink.

What's with all the winking going on at this table? Are people having miniature strokes and none of us are realizing?

All of a sudden I was feeling extremely tired, all this banter and bitching had tired me out. Oh yeah, and the good fucking that Edward gave me earlier helped too.

"Peeps, I'm ready to call it a night." I say while looking at my watch and being totally surprised that it was getting close to 10:30pm.

"Me too." Alice said from across the table.

"Actually I think we should all call it a night." Jasper said while stretching his arms up.

We all got up from the table and started to make our way to the front door.

"Don't forget about the BBQ tomorrow." Esme said while giving me a hug goodnight.

I pulled back from the hug and looked at her "You haven't got a pond have you?"

Esme burst out laughing, and Carlisle placed his hand around her waist and held her close to him.

To see them still so affectionate and obviously in love after all these years, was a brilliant sight to see. I could only imagine my mother's face if my father tried to be openly affectionate with her in public, she would shit a brick! Being the prude that she was.

"No, no pond Bella, you'll be perfectly safe." Esme said while trying to catch her breath.

"Good, right well I'm off before I do something else to embarrass myself." I said while making my way down the garden path.

"Hang on B!" Alice shouted, catching up with me and linking her arm through mine.

We walked in silence towards the green. We could hear Edward and Jasper talking behind us.

Every now and again Alice would look at me and smile. It was one of those knowing shy smiles, like she knew something that I didn't. Usually I would push the subject, but right then, all I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep.

"Are you in my bed tonight?" I asked Alice as we waited by the front door for one of the boys to open it.

"No...too tired...need sleep." Alice said, yawning.

And of course, with yawns being contagious I let out a huge yawn myself, but I was totally shocked when Edward put is finger in my mouth while I was in mid yawn and said,"Yawn rape!"

He was obviously pleased with himself for this, but I was at a total loss at what the hell had just happened.

"Eh?" I asked confused.

Jasper was giggling quietly to himself as opened the front door and held it open for us to walk in.

"It's a stupid game that Edward, Emmett and Fudge have got going on." Jasper said.

"Yawn rape?" I asked.

"Yeah, when the person's mouth is open wide mid yawn, you just place a finger in their mouth, not touching anything, and say 'Yawn rape'. It's that simple." He said casually.

"Simple is about right." Alice giggled out.

Men, or should I say, Boys!

I could imagine Emmett doing something that childish, but Edward is supposed to be a primary school teacher and yet here he is 'Yawn raping' someone. The Welsh were weird!

"Night everyone." I said with a slight chuckle to myself.

I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I took out my contact lenses and quickly changed into my pj's and sat up on the bed under the covers and grabbed Jasper's manuscript.

I managed to read a few lines before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said while looking over the top of my glasses at the door.

Edward.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He said slightly surprised while sitting at the end of my bed.

"Can we talk?" He asked slightly nervous.

"Sure." I said simply, placing the manuscript on the bedside table.

I mean what was I supposed to say to that request? Nothing I could say really, the subject needs to be broached, but that doesn't mean I particularly wanted to talk about it.

We both sat there looking at each other waiting for one of us to start the conversation. I refused to start it, seeing as he was the one that came here to talk about it.

"So..." Edward mumbled nervously.

"So..." I copied.

Edward started picking at the seam of his trousers, while I just looked at him. He looked so nervous and unsure of himself. I couldn't help but see how vulnerable he looked.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"For what?" I asked just as quiet.

"The bathroom." He said while still looking at everywhere but at me.

I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well I'm not." I said firmly.

I mean truthfully, it wasn't a bad experience, far from it. Maybe the timing was a little shitty, seeing as we've only known each other for a few days and he ended up giving me a good rodgering against the bathroom wall, but still.

Once Edward heard the words leave my mouth, he looked at me.

"Really?" He asked slightly shocked.

"Why would I be sorry about _that_?"

"Well you know..." Edward trailed off.

"Know what?" I asked, getting slightly fed up.

"The fact that I jumped you in the bathroom." He said meekly.

"Edward, if I remember correctly, I asked you if you were going to kiss me and you asked me if I was sure about us doing it, and I'm pretty sure that I said that I was."

I honestly didn't understand what was going on, I thought that we would be discussing about what's going to happen in the next few weeks, not apologize for what happened.

I had no regrets, maybe he did.

"Look Edward, if you're regretting this..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence before Edward cut in.

"No Bella, I don't regret it at all." He said while moving up the bed and grabbing one of my hands from across my chest.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour; I wasn't much of a gentleman." He said while looking me square in the eyes.

"If I remember correctly Edward, you were a perfect gentleman." I said wickedly with a waggle of my eyebrows.

And then there was the smile, the crooked shy grin spread across his face.

"So you're not mad that I practically jumped you?" Edward asked me nervously.

"Edward...you can jump me anytime." I replied with a giggle.

"Really?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well not quite anytime, I mean I don't think your parents would appreciate it if you humped me at their BBQ tomorrow." I laughed out.

Edward started laughing along with me and the nervous tension that was in the room was gone.

"So how about I take you out on Saturday?" Edward asked while rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"What, like on a date?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean we've already had sex, can't help but think we've done things a little bit backwards." Edward said with a chuckle.

Can't argue with that logic.

We have gone about things arsed backwards, I mean we've had sex before we've even been out on a date.

The first time we met was in a hospital room and then I accused him of being a stalker, then I got pissed and pretty much made a total fool of myself (as usual). It's been all sorts of fuckery since Wednesday, between me and Alice fleeing London because of Jacob, and the fact that I walked in on Edward in the shower, twice.

"Ok, sure." I answered with a nod in agreement. "What have you got planned?"

"That would be telling Bella." Edward said with a sexy wink that made me want to throw him back on the bed and hump him silly.

We sat there exchanging shy smiles for a few minutes until Edward cleared his throat and said,

"Right well, I'm off to bed." He said while standing.

"Okay." I said simply.

Edward was looking at me and then place his hand either side of my waist on the bed and leaned into me while still looking me in the eyes.

"Good night Bella." He said gruffly when his lips were inches from my mouth.

I had lost the use of my brain at that point, and just nodded at him.

Edward chuckled and smiled just before his lips met mine.

We exchanged a few gentle kisses before I deepened the kiss by tracing my tongue along his bottom lip. He then opened his mouth to me and his tongue found mine.

My hand came up to his cheek while our tongues caressed each other, while his knees came onto the bed and settled between my legs.

He then shifted his body so that he was lying on top of me and I shuffled down the bed so that I was flat on my back, all the while our mouths not missing contact with each other.

"Edward." I managed to whisper out between kisses.

"Bella." Edward said quietly in reply.

We laid on my bed and gently kissed for what seemed like hours, just kissing.

I hadn't had a snogging session like that in years, and there wasn't anything particularly sexual about it. We were enjoying kissing each other and neither of us felt the need to push it to progress any further.

Eventually I pulled away after my jaw started to ache.

"That was nice." I said while trailing my fingers along his jaw line.

"It was." He replied with a lazy grin.

Edward shifted his body so that he was lying at the side of me. He rested his head on my chest and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and tangled one of his legs with mine.

I started to run my fingers through his silky hair and I could hear his breathing evening out.

"You tired?" I asked him quietly.

He hummed in reply, already too far gone to answer properly.

I leaned over and turned the lamp off at the side of my bed and settled down with Edward for the night.

It was amazing to be laying here with this beautiful man and felt totally relaxed about it. None of that unsure how to act bullshit, he's seen me make a fool of myself on more than one occasion in the last few days, yet here he was asleep at the side of me.

Not needing to be having sex and then run off, just happy to kiss and cuddle and just be.

I could get used to this, but I knew that all too soon I'd be going back home, but I'll enjoy it while I can.

I mean we both deserve to be happy, even if it's only for now.

**...**

**So there were a few shaming stories there...can you tell which one is mine?!**


End file.
